Always & Forever
by shortbutsweetmont4
Summary: MORE MARTHIE LOVE! sequel to Never Wanna be without you...takes place 5 years later...martin and ruthie get married. what does life have in store for them? PLEASE R&R! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Haha…just when you thought you got rid of me…I'm back with a sequel! If you haven't read my first story, read it before this one…its called Never Wanna Be Without You…just go into my profile and click on it there…btw-thanks to heather for the title!**

**Always & Forever**

_5 years have passed since the last story, making Ruthie 21 and Martin 23._

The wedding morning was finally here. A 5 month-pregnant Lucy came into her room, with her kids, Savannah, Nicole, and Daniel walking behind her. They both sat on her bed. "Aunt Ruthie! Wake up!" they starting jumping on top of their aunt while Lucy laughed.

"What? Are you just gonna stand there and let your kids abuse me?" Ruthie mumbled, pulling the blankets over her head. Lucy laughed, and told her kids to get off the bed.

"Do I have to get up?" Ruthie asked tiredly.

"Of course! It's your wedding day!"

"My wedding day?" then she remembered. "It's HERE!" she screamed, causing Lucy to crack up Annie ran upstairs. "Did I just hear someone scream?"

"Yeah…Ruthie's excited."

"Why?"

Ruthie gave her the look like, _Duh mom…_ and Annie laughed. "I'm just kidding…its your WEDDING DAY!"

Ruthie rolled out of bed, grabbing her robe and slippers, and took a shower. She pulled on her blue sweatpants, white t-shirt, and her black flip flops. She threw all of her makeup into a small cosmetic bag, along with all of her hair products. She walked downstairs, and set her bag, along with her purse on the kitchen counter, and grabbed a bagel. She put some cream cheese onto it, setting it on the counter, and poured a glass of milk. She sat down on the stool and began to eat as her phone rang. She looked at it, It was Sandy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ruthie!"

"Oh, hi Sandy! What's up?"  
"Just letting you know…Simon and I are on the way down…Aaron's** (decided to use the same name even thought it's Simon's baby, not Martin's) **staying with my dad."

"Ok…"

"Just didn't want you to worry…since we're in the wedding. We wouldn't miss your big day!"  
"I know…thanks Sandy!"

"Should I meet you at the church or what?"

"Um…the guys are getting ready here and all the girls and I are going to the church…so I guess drop Simon off here then meet us there?"

"Yeah…sounds good. See you at the church!"  
"Ok bye!" Ruthie hung up the phone and sighed, taking another bite into her bagel. The door opened, and Martin walked in.

"Oh crap!" Martin said, covering his eyes.

"What babe?"

"Isn't it bad luck for me to see you before the wedding?"

"Relax…my dress isn't on yet."

He uncovered his eyes. "Just the same you look gorgeous." He smiled, walking over to Ruthie and kissed her. He laid his tux on the counter and smiled.

"How are you?"

"EXHAUSTED! I barely slept last night!"

"Really? Me either…you nervous yet?"

"Are you kidding me? Extremely!"  
"Honey, you have NOTHING to be nervous about…"  
"I know…I just…I can't wait. I am SO excited to be married to you! These last five years…they've been miserable…cause I just wanted to be with you…ALL the time!"  
"But now you can be…once we're married…"

"I know…and I can't wait."

Lucy came downstairs, and grabbed an apple, sitting beside Ruthie. Annie came downstairs with her grandchildren, followed by Eric and the twins.

"Girls, we better get going to the church. Where's Sarah?"

"Upstairs with Matt, Cory and Jessica **(Matt and Sarah's kids…Cory's 4 and Jessica's 2…)**."  
Just then, they came downstairs.

"Someone call us?" Sarah asked.

"No…just wondering where you were. We're heading to the church."

Matt held his arms out to Jessica. "Here, go see daddy.." Sarah said, handing Jessica to Matt.

The girls all went outside, getting into the van, all except for Ruthie. She was standing by the door talking to Martin.  
"I guess this is it…we're really getting married…"

"Yeah we are."

"I've waited my whole life for today.."

"It's finally here."

"I better go. I'll see you there." She smiled nervously and Martin leaned in to kiss her.

"Babe relax…today's gonna be fine."

"I know. Bye!"

"Bye!" he waved and shut the door as she left.

Everyone was getting ready at the church. Lucy, Sarah, Sandy, and Mary were her bride's maids, and were all dressed in light lavender dresses, with white sandals on, and Nichole and Savannah were wearing light pink dresses and they were the flower girls. Annie walked in, wearing a light purple blouse, a black skirt, and black heels. Ruthie was still walking around in her robe, but had her makeup done. She was wearing light blue eye shadow, and a dark brown mascara with a little bit of eyeliner. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and she had sparkly pink lip-gloss on as well. She smiled and sat down on the couch in her dad's office. Her mom, Lucy, Mary, and Sarah walked over to her.

"Ok Ruthie…" Lucy began. "I wanted to give you this…it's the locket that mom gave me for my birthday and that I wore when Kevin and I got married…I want you to have if for your wedding as your something old. Your dress is something new...and your earrings are something blue…something borrowed…"

Annie walked over to Ruthie, handing her a diamond bracelet. "I want you to wear this for your wedding…your dad bought this for me right after you were born for Valentine's day…I want you to wear it on your wedding day." She said as she put it on Ruthie's wrist.

"Thank you guys."

"Oh look at the time!" Annie said, shocked. "You're getting married in an hour!"

Ruthie squealed in excitement. "Oh mom I'm so excited!"

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yeah…I really do.."

Everyone was being seated in the church as the organ began to play. Everyone stood as Ruthie and Matt began walking down the isle, since her dad was performing the ceremony. Martin, as well as the best man, Kevin, and groomsmen, Simon, Sam, David, and the maid of honor, Lucy, and her bride's maids, Mary, Sandy, and Sarah were lined up on either side of the altar. Martin cleared his throat and smiled a mile wide when he saw Ruthie walking up the aisle. She smiled back at him, finally approaching the altar with her brother. He pulled her veil back, and hugged her tight. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

He put her hand in Martin's and smiled at them. "Take care of her, ok?"

"I will." He squeezed Ruthie's hand and Matt went to stand beside Simon.

Ruthie and Martin stood face with her dad in between them. Ruthie looked deep into Martin's eyes and everything else seemed worthless.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She replied.

"Thank you all for coming to witness the joining of these two couples in marriage. This is a verse that Ruthie and Martin requested that would be read at their wedding. 1 Corinthians 13:4-7. 'Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish, it does not take offence, and it is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes.' " Eric began.

"Martin, do you take Ruthie to be your wife?"

"I do." He smiled

"Do you promise to love and respect her, forsaking all others, and holding only onto her?"

"I do."

"Ruthie, do you take Martin to be your husband?"

She began to cry. "I do."

"Do you promise to love and respect him, forsaking all others, and holding only onto him?"

"I do."

"Ok…Martin, repeat after me."

"I, Martin Brewer, take you Ruthie Camden, to be my wife."

"I, Martin Brewer, take you Ruthie Camden, to be my wife."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"For richer for poorer."

"For richer for poorer."

"And I promise to love you forever more."

"And I promise to love you forever more."

Martin then placed the ring on Ruthie's finger and she smiled.

"Ruthie, would you repeat after me?"

"I Ruthie Camden, take you Martin Brewer, to be my husband."

"I Ruthie Camden, take you Martin Brewer, to be my husband."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"For richer for poorer."

"For richer for poorer."

"And I promise to love you forever more."

"And I promise to love you forever more."

She placed the gold band on Martin's finger, crying.

"Now it is my pleasure to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Martin Brewer!" Everyone in the church stood up and clapped.

"We did it…" Martin said, smiling.

"We sure did." Ruthie said, crying tears of joy. Martin kissed her passionately, which made everyone cheer louder. They broke apart and laughed, and walked down the aisle for the first time as man and wife.

**AN- what do you guys think? As good as the first? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Ruthie laughed as her husband dragged her to the limo that was waiting for them outside of the church doors. He seemed like a little toddler to her; trying to get his parents awake on Christmas morning to see all of the goodies that Santa left for him. She giggled as she thought of how this would happen to them someday when they had a baby of their own. "See you there!" she yelled to everyone, and they waved goodbye.

"You ready?" Martin asked as he turned to look at his wife.

"Yeah." She replied. "Lets go."

Ruthie climbed into the limo and Martin quickly got in after her, closing the door. He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"Wait…help me."

"No…let me kiss you first."

"No…help me get this stupid veil off…and some of this makeup. Then _maybe _I'll let you kiss me."

"But I love you…" he whined.

"Oh stop it and help me!" she said

"Ok…" he replied and reluctantly and quickly pulled off her veil and helped her remove some makeup.

"Ok now we're set. I love you."

"I love you too." She replied. She kissed him passionately and he embraced her in his arms.

"I love you Ruthie…I love you so much."

"So you keep telling me…"

"I can't stop telling you how much I love you."

"I know…I love you too." She said as her husband kissed her again. Suddenly the car stopped.

"Aw…" Martin said. "We're here already! Darn it!"

"Don't worry…" she replied. "We have the rest of our lives." She smiled and Martin leaned over and kissed her again. He opened the door to the limo and took his wife's hand.

"Ready?"

"Yeah…let's go." she replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing…" she replied. "This is perfect."

"I love you."

"I know…let's go."

The walked into their reception and saw a large banner saying 'Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Brewer.' They grinned at each other and everyone there clapped for the newlyweds. Ruthie smiled and hugged friends that came up to say hello. She gave Peter a hug.

"You better watch it! That's my wife!" Martin said.

"I won't steal her…don't worry…" Peter said, laughing.

"You better not." Ruthie added. "Martin's my man." She said and Martin smiled at her. He kissed her passionately and all of the guests 'awed' at them.

"Ok! Show's over!" Ruthie said with a laugh. Her husband took her by the arm and went to sit down with the rest of the wedding party. Everyone came up to them and said their 'Congratulations' and hugged them. They both made pigs out of themselves by eating every food on the menu.

"I'm going to gain ten pounds after today." Ruthie said jokingly to her husband.

"Well, if you do, I'll still love you." He replied.

"Well thanks!" she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." he added as he kissed her gently and smiled.

"I don't want this day to end…" she said as she sat down.

"It doesn't have to…"he replied as he set his food at his place at the table. "Come here." He said. "I want to talk to you."

"Ok." He took her by the hand and led her out to the garden behind the church.

"Wow, this is beautiful." She said as she sat down on the white bench amidst all of the flowers.

"No, this is pretty…not beautiful." Martin said. Ruthie looked confused. "You're beautiful."

She smiled and tears of joy filled her eyes. "Will our life always be like this?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Will we always be so much in love?"

"Yes." He answered.

"How do you know?" she added.

"I will always feel the same way when I look at you Ruthie…that will never change. The passion I feel…that will never change. The fact that you can talk to me about anything will never change. Our love will never die."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

Just then, Matt and Sarah's daughter, Jessica came outside and ran to Martin and Ruthie with open arms.

"Hi!" she cried out as she ran across the garden.

"Hi sweetie!" she replied as she picked her niece up in her arms. "Can I have a hug?"

"Yeah…" Jessica replied as she hugged and kissed her aunt.

"Will you come see me?" Martin asked.

"Yeah…" she replied as Ruthie handed her niece to her husband.

"I can't wait…" Martin said.

"For what?" his wife asked.

"To be a dad…" he replied with a smile.

"Someday…" Ruthie replied. "Let's get the reception done with first."

"Ok…" Martin replied and handed Jessica back to Ruthie. He wrapped his arm around his wife and walked back into the reception.

"Wouldn't it be great though? Having a little son or daughter running around?"

"We'll solve that problem later Martin," She said as she held herself close to him. "You just wait."

He smiled and looked at his wife.

They walked back into the reception to see their friends and family waiting for them.

"Come on you guys! Hurry up! We want cake!" Sarah said as she walked over to them and Ruthie handed Jessica to her.

"Ok…let's go." Martin said as he leaned over and kissed his wife gently.

"Matt and I have something to tell you guys after we eat." She said as she smiled.

"Ok." Ruthie replied

"Open wide, honey!" Ruthie said as she picked up a piece of cake and stuffed it in his mouth.

"You too!" he replied as he did the same. They laughed and Martin hugged her. She picked up a bigger piece of cake and put it in his mouth, as well as a little big on his cheeks and chin.

"Now you gotta kiss me!" he said and she laughed.

"No!"

"Yes! Kiss me!"

She giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now kiss me!"

"Only because I love you…" she said as she kissed her husband lightly and they laughed.

"You guys make me sick!" Kevin said jokingly as he walked over.

"Oh please! After putting up with you and Lucy you deserve this!"

"Still…you make me sick…" he laughed.

"I know…but it's why you love us…right?"

"Yes…I guess so…" he replied.

"Oh my gosh…" Ruthie said as she looked over at the doorway.

"What?" Martin replied.

"Maggie's here! **(AN-remember? Homeless Maggie…yeah her…) **She told me that she wasn't going to be able to make it…"

"She wasn't at the wedding was she?"

"No…but she's here now."

"Go talk to her…I'll go find something else to do…"

"Don't go getting another girlfriend."

"Oh I will!" Ruthie rolled her eyes. "I mean…I…I won't…I'm gonna go talk to my dad."

"Ok."

Ruthie ran over to Maggie and gave her a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Brewer." Maggie said.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Yeah…well…I missed the wedding…I thought I could at least make it to the reception."

Ruthie laughed and she hugged her friend again.

"Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." She said as she hugged Ruthie again and they laughed. Martin walked over and he kissed Ruthie's bare shoulder and put his hands around her waist.

"Hi honey." She said as she turned and hugged her husband.

"Hey Martin."

"Hi Maggie!" he said as he hugged his wife's friend.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm wonderful…this is the best day of my life." Martin said. Ruthie smiled and looked at her husband.

"I'll be right back guys…I need something to drink."

"All right."

"Having fun?" he asked his wife.

"Yeah…great time."

"Will you do me a favor?" he asked her.

"What's that?"

"Will you sing for me?"

"What?"

"Please…I want you to sing for me…"

"Why?"

"I want to fall in love with you all over again."

Ruthie looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Ok." she replied and he kissed her passionately.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She replied. She smiled and walked up on stage. Everyone looked up at her and Martin smiled and her.

"I have…had a request from my uh…my husband to sing a song for you all…and…I think what I'm gonna sing a beautiful song called When You Walked Into My Life. Honey, this is for you. I love you so much. And…I…" she said as her voice began to break. "…I can't wait to spend every day for the rest of my life with you. I don't know how I got so lucky." She said as tears filled her eyes. "I don't know how…and I probably never will…but I'm glad I did. Little did I know that my entire life was going to change the day that I met you. You mean the world to me. I love you."

The music began to play and Martin smiled as she began to sing.

"I've waited all this time

Counting minutes as they pass

Searching for a sign

Wishing for the best

And just when my hopes were wearing thin

You turned my heart to love again

Like a miracle out of the blue

You rescued me like the angels do

You shook the heavens and cracked the sky when you walked

When you walked into my life

When you appeared

Like a sight to the blind

Like music to my ears

Like a reason to a rhyme

And just when I thought my chance was gone

Love came to me with open arms

Like a miracle out of the blue

You rescued me like the angels do

You shook the heavens and cracked the sky when you walked

When you walked into my life

You spoke my name and the world began again

You touched my heart and it opened

Like a miracle out of the blue

You rescued me like the angels do

You shook the heavens and cracked the sky when you walked

When you walked into my life

Like a miracle out of the blue

You rescued me like the angels do

You shook the heavens and cracked the sky when you walked

When you walked into my life"

Ruthie went and hugged Martin, standing in the middle of the dance floor. Lucy went and grabbed the microphone. "I think it's time for Martin and Ruthie's first dance as husband and wife. Everyone…Mr. and Mrs. Martin Brewer."

Like the sound of silence calling

I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling

Lost in a dream

Like the echoes of our souls are meeting

You say those words, my heart stops beating

I wonder what it means

What could it be

That comes over me

At times I cant move

At times I can hardly breathe

When you say you love me

The world goes still, so still inside and

When you say you love me

For a moment, there's no one else alive

You're the one I've always thought of

I don't know how but I feel sheltered in your love

You're where I belong

When you're with me if I close my eyes

There are times I swear I feel like I can fly

For a moment in time

Somewhere in between the heavens and earth

Frozen in time when you say those words

When you say you love me

The world goes still, so still inside and

When you say you love me

For a moment, there's no one else alive

And this journey that we're on

How far we've come and I

Celebrate every moment

When you say you love me

That's all you have to say

I'll always feel this way

When you say you love me

The world goes still, so still inside and

When you say you love me

In that moment, I know why I'm alive

When you say you love me

When you say you love me

Do you know how I love you?"

Everyone clapped and Martin kissed Ruthie. He hugged her tight and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too…oh so much." He replied and kissed her passionately.

"Hey guys!" Martin said

"Hi!" Matt said as he shook hands with his brother-in-law and hugged Ruthie.

"Remember that I said I wanted to tell you something?" Samantha asked Martin.

"Yes…" he replied.

"Well…Matt and I…" she laughed. "We're going to have a baby." she smiled and looked at her husband nervously.

"You are?" Martin asked

"Yup." She replied.

"Congratulations!" Martin and Ruthie said together. They hugged Matt and Sarah and their kids.  
"Thanks! But uh…we have to get going…I'm sorry! The kids are exhausted and so we're taking them and Lucy and Kevin's kids home…"

"Oh ok. Love you guys!"

"Love you guys too!"

"Thanks for coming!"

"You're welcome." They hugged each other, and Matt walked over to Martin.

"You hurt her and I kill you…understand? That's my baby sister."

"Don't worry Matt. You have nothing to worry about." They hugged each other and Matt and Sarah left with the kids.

"Today has been amazing..." Ruthie said as she lay her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He said as he looked at her.

She looked up and kissed her husband. "I love you too honey…always will."


	3. Chapter 3

"Honey, would you PLEASE put me down!" Ruthie was laughing hysterically as her husband struggled to open the door.  
"No, no dear. That'll never do…we must do this…. Properly…that's it…properly..."  
Ruthie giggled at him. "Honey, no offence but I think I'm quite capable of walking into the house by myself…and breaking your back again isn't exactly proper."  
Martin was being serious now. "No, its fine. Really Ruthie, I insist. I want to do this."  
"Whatever you say Mr. Brewer."  
Martin finally managed to open the door and they walked up into the garage apartment of the Camden house. They decided that they would stay there until they graduated from college and could afford to buy a house of their own.  
"Well, this is it then. Welcome home Mrs. Brewer."  
Ruthie was speechless. There were rose petals and candles everywhere. "Honey, this is beautiful. I love you."  
Martin was getting a little excited now. "So…shall we then?" He nodded toward the bed. "You ready?"  
"Yeah…let's go to bed." Ruthie replied as Martin picked her up. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately, but he quickly pulled out of it. He put his hand over his lips.  
"Not yet…"he said as he ran to the bed with her in his arms. He put her down and she giggled. She took her jewelry off and set it on the dresser. She looked behind her and saw her husband standing beside the bed.  
"Come here you…" he said as she ran over to him and he embraced her in his arms.  
"I still can't believe this…" he said.  
"What?"  
"That we're married…"  
She jumped on the bed and laughed. He laid down beside her and she lay on top of him, looking deep into his eyes.  
"Does this help?" she asked.  
"Yes…much better. Thank you." He smiled and kissed his wife.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

**(Yes…you know what happens next…trying to keep it K+ please lol…)**

Later, they were just in bed and talking. They talked about the wedding and their relationship with each other.  
"I can't believe that we're actually married." She looked at the diamond on her finger and then at her husband.  
"I know Ruthie. I'm so happy."  
"Me too. I love you."  
"I love you too Mrs. Brewer. So what do you think about…"  
"About…what?"  
"About having children?"  
"Isn't it too early for us to think about that?"  
"I've been thinking about it all day."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, we're both still in school…I think we'd better wait."  
"But this is my last year!"  
"Yes…but I have 2...""Fine…if that's what you want."  
"What I is to have a baby. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it ever since we were engaged."  
"Well…why don't we then?"  
"We just got married…isn't that enough?"   
"No, I want us to have a baby." he whined.  
"Are you serious? You want a baby."  
"Yes! Right now! Come on!"  
She giggled "We will someday."  
"Someday isn't soon enough…"  
"Will you always love me?" she asked.  
"What?" He asked as he got out of bed, stood up, and turned the light on. He put his robe on and walked over beside his wife. He knelt down beside the bed, and put her hands in his.  
"Ruthie…we'll have hard times. We'll have fights and forgive each other. But I'll love you." He said with tears in his eyes as well. "Until the day I die…I will love you." He embraced her in his arms. "That will never change."  
"I love you too." She said as she kissed her husband.  
"Do you want some ice cream?" her husband asked her.  
"Yes…actually. That'd be great." Ruthie got up, put her robe and slippers on as she lay her head on her husband's shoulder. He ran her fingers through her hair.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." She smiled.  
So the newlyweds ate some ice cream, watched a movie, and went to bed.

The next day…

Martin awoke at 10:00, recalling last night. He smiled and looked at Ruthie, remembering every moment of the day before. Every touch, every conversation, every laugh, every kiss. He took her hand in his, letting their rings clink together.  
"Good morning Mrs. Brewer."  
Ruthie stirred and awoke. "Good morning Mr. Brewer."  
"How are you?"  
"I'm great, how are you?"  
"I'm very good."  
"That's good…how'd you sleep?"  
"Really good…you?"  
"Wonderful…I've got a wonderful husband…I could never ask for more. I have everything I want…I love you."  
"I love you too."  
He pulled her into a passionate kiss but quickly pulled out of it.  
"I'm hungry…should I go make food?"  
"You? Cooking? Since when?"  
"I don't know! Since…now!"  
"Fine…you make pancakes and I'll shower…but once we're done, we have to pack."  
"Ok, I love you."  
"I love you too."

They pulled back into the kiss, and he went to get dressed. He pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and his tennis shoes. He fixed his hair quickly, brushed his teeth, and put on his cologne. Then, he headed over to her parent's house to cook

Ruthie got out of the shower about 15 minutes later, and then went to her closet, pulling out a pair of faded blue jeans, and a pink and orange striped t-shirt. She put in her silver hoped earrings, and slipped on a pair of black flip flops. She left her hair curly, and put on a little bit of eye makeup and some shiny lip gloss. She brushed her teeth, put on her vanilla perfume, and went over to the house.

"Hey!" Ruthie said, walking in the door.  
"Hey beautiful!" Martin said, giving her a kiss. Annie smiled and hugged her daughter  
"I was just showing your husband here how to cook."  
"Oh you were?" she asked, laughing.  
"Yup…he needs some serious help Ruth…"  
"Which is why she'll be doing most of the cooking!" Martin said, and smiled. Ruthie playfully hit him.  
"Ow! Mom! Ruthie hit me!" He said. Annie gave him a hug, laughing.  
"You are _such_ a baby!" Ruthie said.  
"Aw! Poor Martin! Being abused by his wife!" Kevin said, walking into the kitchen with Savannah and Nichole.  
"Aw you know I love you babe!"  
"Yeah…not sure if I should believe that…" Ruthie said sarcastically.  
Martin rolled his eyes. "I'm just kidding!"  
She set the plates at the table, and they all ate together, talking and laughing about the events of the wedding.  
Ruthie smiled and squeezed Martin's hand, looking at her watch.  
"Oh crap!" Ruthie said.  
"What?"  
"We have to be at the airport in 2 hours and we haven't even started packing! We better get  
going!"  
"Where are you guys going again?":  
"Disney World!" Martin said excitedly.  
"You guys are such kids…"  
"We know! But we love it!"

She and Martin gave everyone hugs, and then went to go pack for their week long vacation.

**I had to put disney world...i am determined to marry a man that will take me to disney for our honeymoon lol...haha wht do u guys think? i have decided...no more chapters till i get...OVER 5 reviews...maybe 10? come on guys! review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Ok…horselover brought it to my attention that I never said what they were going to school for! I've decided that Ruthie's majoring in Early Childhood Education (what I'm probably gonna major in…gotta pick it b4 next year…ugh…) and that she started a year late…so 4 years from when she's 19-23 and Martin's gonna be a pediatrician…idk how long they have to go to school…so I'm just gonna say 6 years (18-24). So PLEASE don't flame me if I have that wrong…I'm just warning you. Sorry for not clearing that up earlier! Wow that was a long author's note…ON WITH CHAPTER 4! Btw-thanks for the reviews! I'd like to see more please:-)**

Ruthie and Martin were on the plane, on their way home from Orlando. She had her head on his shoulder and was listening to her iPod. Martin tapped her on the shoulder and she took out her headphones.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up at him.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Have fun in Disney?"  
"YES! You made me laugh on Space Mountain...you scream like a girl, you know that?"  
"I do _not_!"  
"Yes...you do. But I love you."  
"You know...maybe I should've stayed there with Cinderella...she'd probably be much nicer to me!"  
"You're stuck with me for life Brewer...get used to it!" She kissed Martin and he hugged her tight.  
"I love you...but I still want a baby."  
"Maybe...we'll talk later."  
"Next year?"  
"Maybe!" She hit him playfully and he laughed.  
"Why is it that you were so mad 5 years ago when you were almost a dad...and now you're BEGGING me to have a baby?"  
"Cause I'm in love with you Mrs. Brewer." He hissed her again and she laid her head on his shoulder, just as the plane landed.

They got off the plane, hand in hand, and went to find their bags. They saw Kevin and Lucy waiting for them.  
"Hey!" Lucy said, hugging her sister and brother-in-law  
"Hi guys! How was the honeymoon?" He asked, hugging them as well.  
"Awesome. Gotta love Disney World."  
"You ready to go home?"  
"Yup! Let's go!"  
They picked up their luggage and walked out to Kevin's black SUV. They put it in the trunk, and crawled in the back of his car. They drove back to the Camden house.

"Grandma! Grandpa! They're back!" Savannah, Daniel, and Nichole screamed.  
"They are?" Sam and David asked. Eric and Annie walked into the living room.  
"Open the door!" they said to Sam and David. They opened it as Martin, Ruthie, Kevin, and Lucy walked up the steps.  
"Hey guys!" Martin and Ruthie said as they set the bags inside the door, and hugged their nieces.  
"Hi! Have fun?" Eric and Annie asked as they hugged Martin and Ruthie.  
"Yes! Oh my gosh it was _beautiful _there!"  
"Good! I'll take your bags up to the apartment." Eric said. Ruthie grabbed one of the black bags and Eric took the rest. He came back a few minutes later, and they all sat on the couch.  
"We have surprises for you!" Martin said as he opened the bag. Ruthie pulled out five pairs of Mickey ears. "We figured you guys wouldn't want these.." Ruthie told her parents, Lucy and Kevin. "And...we got you guys shirts!" They said, as they pulled out five Disney World shirts as well.  
"You didn't have to do that..."Kevin said.  
"I know, but we wanted to."  
"Thanks Martin and Ruthie!" the kids said and hugged each of them. They put on their Mickey ears and went upstairs.  
"So...how was Disney?"  
"Awesome...we had so much fun."  
"Where'd you stay?" Lucy asked.  
"Gorgeous hotel overlooking the Magic Kingdom...the Grand Floridian."  
"Oh Kevin! I wanna go there!" Lucy said, and Kevin laughed.  
"Favorite part?"  
"Hearing Martin scream on the roller coasters...absolutely hilarious...he sounds like a little girl."  
"I DO NOT!" he said, sticking out his tongue, and Ruthie laughed.  
"I'm glad you guys had fun."  
"Us too."  
"Well, I wanna go get some food...haven't eaten since breakfast this morning, and peanuts on the plane don't exactly fill you up. And it's getting late...so we're gonna go get some food then go get some rest."  
"Alright. Goodnight guys! Glad you're home! We love you!"  
"Love you guys too! Night!" Martin yelled back, as they walked out the door.  
He grabbed her hand and they walked over to the garage apartment.  
"What are ya hungry for babe?" Martin asked, as he shut the door behind her.  
"Chinese actually sounds good."  
"Whatever you want!"  
"I want...maybe chicken and broccoli?"  
"Sounds great! I'll be back in a little bit." He said, grabbing his denim jacket and keys.  
"I'm just gonna jump in the shower."  
"Aw man! Why don't you wait for me!" He asked, and winked.  
"Martin..I smell! I'm all gross! And YOU tooka shower this morning..."  
"Yeah..and then I went on Splash Mountain with you...and now I smell like Sea World."  
"You don't smell that bad! Will you _please_ go get the food?"  
"Ok...I love you."  
"Love you too!"

**AN-I'm sorry this one is short! I'll try to add another one soon! Keep the reviews coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys…1359 people have read this story and only 13 reviews! Thanks to IloveJoeL., heather1021, bluebaby3296 and HorseLover20693! You guys have been awesome! Keep it up! **

**Maybe I should just end this story cuz no one seems to like it…idk lemme know what you think…**

Chapter 5

_A week later_

Martin woke up early. He looked at the clock. 6:30am. "Go figure…I don't have to get up early today and I get up anyway.." he mumbled to himself, getting out of bed. He covered his wife up with the blanket and kissed her forehead. "God I love you…" he whispered. He went into their walk in closet, picking out a pair of blue jeans, and a blue and green striped t-shirt. He went into the bathroom, and took a shower. He thought he heard Ruthie in the bathroom, but right before he said anything she left. He finished his shower, got dressed, and fixed his hair. He slipped his wedding ring back on his finger, and grabbed his black flip flops from behind the door. He sprayed cologne on himself and walked back into their bedroom, and saw Ruthie laying there, staring at the ceiling. He sat beside her on the bed and went to kiss her

"Um you might not wanna do that…"

"Why?"

"I don't feel good."

"Oh…you sick?"

"Yeah…haven't felt good for the past week."

"Did you go to the doctor?"

"Nah…it's just the flu. I'll go get some medicine today."

"Alright…want me to get you anything?"

"No…I'm fine."  
"Ok…I'm gonna head over to the house and get your mom to make me breakfast!" he said, winking at her.

"Ok…if you see Luce tell her to come over here will ya?"

"Sure thing. Love ya babe."

"I love you too." She said, hugging him.

He smiled and walked out of the apartment.

Ruthie got up and walked into the bathroom, taking a long, hot bath. She got out after about a half an hour, and put her robe around her. She picked out a pair of khaki pants and a light pink long sleeve shirt. She got dressed, then painted her toenails a bright pink. As she was finishing, Lucy walked upstairs.

"Hey…Martin said you're sick?"

"Yeah…"

"The flu?"

"I don't think so…"

"A cold? Allergies?"

"Ummm…."  
"Ruthie…you're not…pregnant are you?"

"I don't know Luce!" she said as she started crying.

"Whoa Ruthie…" Lucy said, as they sat on the bed, and Lucy put her arm around her shoulder. "It's gonna be ok. I had the same thing happen to me when Kevin and I first got married."  
"I know…I'm just so scared. Luce…what if I am pregnant?"

"Then you and Martin will be great parents. Does Martin know?"

"No…haven't told him yet."

"I think you should tell him!"

"I know…but could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Since I'm pretending that I have the flu…could you go maybe get me some medicine …cause I told Martin that I'd go get some."

"Sure."

"Maybe a test too?"  
"Ruthie…won't it look sort of odd for a pregnant woman to buy a pregnancy test?"

"Please?" she said, making the "puppy dog" face.

"Wait…I think I have one at home. I'll go get it and have Martin watch Savannah and Nichole since you're "sick"." She said, winking.

"Thanks…I owe you."

"No big. I'll be back in a minute."

Ruthie laid down. "Thank you God that I have a sister like Lucy…" she said, closing her eyes to nap for a little bit.

Lucy walked into the Camden house. Martin and Kevin were in the kitchen coloring with the girls.

"Hey honey…where are you going?" asked Kevin.

"To our house…I have some _really _good medicine that will help Ruthie."

"Oh. Ok." Kevin said.

'_He doesn't suspect a thing…' _Lucy thought, as she walked out of the house. She went home, grabbed some cold medicine and a pregnancy test, putting them in a brown paper bag, and walked out of the house, back into Ruthie's apartment. She walked upstairs to find Ruthie just waking up from a nap.

"You ok?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah…just tired…"

Lucy handed her the bag. Ruthie pulled out the pregnancy test and sighed. "Here goes nothing…"

"Good luck. Do you want me to wait here?"

Ruthie nodded. "Could you?"  
"Yeah. Absolutely! I could be an aunt again! I don't wanna miss it!"  
"Go lock the door…I don't want Martin coming up."

"Whatever." She said, locking the door. Ruthie went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. A few seconds later she heard someone trying to get in.

"Luce! Ruthie! It's me!" Martin called.

"Um…we're talking right now…go over to our house for a minute…it's private!" she called.

"Ok…" Martin said, sounding confused. He left the garage and went to Kevin and Lucy's.

A few minutes later, Ruthie came out of the bathroom.

"Well?" Lucy asked. "You don't look happy…you don't look sad. What does it say?"

Ruthie held up the test to her and Lucy gasped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pregnant.

**Ok…review guys! Any ideas on the story! All of them are excepted! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

"You're pregnant!" she yelled excitedly.

"Shhh…don't want Martin to hear…"

"Oh right. Sorry."

"It's ok."

"But you're pregnant!"

"I know…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that…Martin and I have only been married for a month…"

"But you've loved each other for over five years…"

"True but still…I was sort of hoping it could just be the two of us for a few years."

"Ruthie…having a baby…" Lucy sighed. "It only adds to the joy and happiness. And believe it or not, you guys will actually grow closer once the baby's here. Kevin and I did."

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

"It could be the flu though…"

"No I don't think so…I guess I'm gonna be a mommy!" She said, sounding pretty excited. She gave Lucy a hug.

"But you know…the tests aren't always right."

"Yeah I know…but Martin just wants a baby so bad…"

"Yeah. You gonna tell him?"

"Yeah…I think I will tonight. So we'll probably just hang out over here. You CAN'T tell anyone that I might be pregnant…"

"Ok…but why didn't you tell Martin _first_? Like…before me?"  
"I don't know…I guess because you've been through it twice and you're going through it again."

"Well I'm really excited for you. But I have a doctor's appointment today…"

"Do you think that _maybe _I could go and if they have time I could get tested?"

"Yeah…I'll call right now."

Ruthie went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Lucy was just getting off the phone when she came out of the bathroom.

"Well?" She asked her sister

"Yeah…they're not real busy…they said you can go in first real quick and then I'll go in…doesn't take very long to test."

"Yeah…ok. Do you mind if I run to get some groceries while you're in the doctor?"

"Sure…no problem. Let's go." Lucy went home real quick to tell Kevin and Martin that she was going to the doctor and that Ruthie was taking her because she had to go shopping anyways. She got into Ruthie's car a few minutes later.

"Well?"

"They don't suspect a thing…"

"They're so naïve sometimes…"

"I know. But that's why we love them right?"

"Yeah. I guess." Ruthie laughed and drove off.

A couple hours later, Ruthie and Lucy walked into the garage apartment. They set Ruthie's bags on the table and they hugged each other.

"Thank you so much Luce."

"No problem. Love you! Call me if you need to talk later!"

"Ok…love you too. Bye!"

Ruthie sighed, and started to make dinner. She made chicken fettuccini alfredo and breadsticks for her and Martin. Just as she was finishing, Martin came up into the apartment.

"Mmm…smells good! You shouldn't be cooking if you're sick though…"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…let's eat." She grabbed the plates and set them down on the table. They ate together, talking about the events of the day.

"So…what'd you do today honey?" Ruthie asked her husband.

"Well…basically hung out with Kevin, Savannah, and Nichole until Lucy came home and told me to come home…so I did. We colored…it was fun. What have you been up to?"

"Not much…hung out with Lucy all day."  
"That's fun." He paused for a second. "You haven't been talking to me much today..what's going on?"

"Nothing…I'm fine."

"Babe..you know you can talk to me about ANYTHING right?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok…how about I clean up and you go get ready for bed and then we'll have some ice cream and watch a movie?"

"Yeah…that sounds great." She left the table, but came back a few seconds later. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. He looked up at her and kissed her.

"I love you…more than anything. I hope you know that." Ruthie said, kissing his cheek, then leaving to change. He quickly cleaned off the table, and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Ruthie put on her grey sweatpants and a pink t-shirt, and put her hair in a ponytail. She grabbed her pink fuzzy slippers and put them on her feet. Martin put on his navy blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Ruthie went into their small kitchen area, and got a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough for herself, and mint chocolate chip for Martin. He put a movie into the DVD player. They ate their ice cream and Martin held her in his arms as they watched The Phantom of the Opera. Once it was done, Ruthie picked up the bowls, and put them in the dishwasher. Martin came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She jumped and he laughed.

"I didn't mean to scare you…" he said.

"It's ok. I'm just tired."

"You wanna go to bed?"

"Yeah."

They crawled into their bed and got under the covers. He tried to give her a kiss and she turned before he could.

"Honey…talk to me. What's wrong?"  
Ruthie turned towards him and sighed. "I'm not feeling good."

"I knew it! You have the flu don't you?"  
"No…"

"Um…a cold?"

"No…"

"Allergies?"

"No.."

"Then what is it?"

"Honey…"

"Baby…"

"We're going to have a baby."

Martin's eyes got really wide and his mouth dropped open. "No way…"

"Yes way."

"You're just making this up!" he said, unbelievingly as he sat up in their bed. She sat beside him. "Honey…it's true. I took a test this morning and went to the doctor with Luce and got tested really quick. We're having a baby."

"THIS IS GREAT!" Martin said, giving her a kiss. "I'm gonna be a daddy?"  
"Yeah…yeah you are." She said with tears in her eyes. He hugged her tight. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing…I'm just so happy."

"Me too."

"I know you wanted this so badly…"

"I did. And now I have it."  
"Yes you do."

"How long have you known?"

"Well I told you…this morning…but this week I haven't felt well at all…so I thought I might be…and Luce said she thought I was…" She yawned.

"You tired?"

"Mmm hmm….long day."

"I can imagine…" They laid down and he wrapped his arms around her. She stroked his hand with her finger and played with his wedding ring and she sang him to sleep.

_Used to feel like rain fell down  
Even in the sun  
Every dream I ever had  
Always came undone  
So how is it possible  
I'm in your arms tonight_

I'm amazed  
How you found your way  
To my heart  
Broke through the dark  
It's so strange how life changes and suddenly  
You're loving me  
And I'm amazed  
I'm amazed

Feel so safe inside your kiss  
Like I'm coming home  
I never could imagine this  
When I was on my own  
Now nothing's impossible  
When I'm looking' in your eyes

I'm amazed  
How you found your way  
To my heart  
Broke through the dark  
It's so strange how life changes and suddenly  
You're loving me  
And I'm amazed  
I'm amazed

A fuller life for me  
I can't believe  
That after all this time  
I'm smiling again  
And I don't know when  
I've felt more alive

I'm amazed  
How you found your way  
To my heart  
Broke through the dark  
It's so strange how life changes and suddenly  
You're loving me  
And I'm amazed  
I'm amazed

Every dream I ever had  
Always came undone

"I love you so much Martin."

"I love you too Ruthie." He said, playing with her wedding ring before falling asleep. Ruthie sang to him softly

_I'm amazed_

_How you found your way_

_To my heart_

_Broke through the dark_

_It's so strange how life changes and suddenly_

_You're loving me_

_And I'm amazed_

_I'm amazed_

_I'm amazed…_

She kissed his forehead and smiled as he pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and she fell asleep peacefully.

**Ah you like! I thought that song fit…its my absolute FAVORITE song! So Martin's happy…Ruthie's happy…everyones happy! I NEED SUGGESTIONS! What do you guys want in the next chapter? In the story? PLEASE let me know! Either review or PM me! Ok guys…press the little blue button…ready…set…REVIEW:D**


	7. Chapter 7

Ruthie awoke early the next morning, still safe in Martin's arms. She squinted at the sun streaming through the window, and pulled the blanket over her head. Martin stirred and awoke, sitting up in bed.

"Last night wasn't a dream was it?"

"Huh?"  
"We're really having a baby?"

"Yeah…" she laughed. "Yeah honey. We really are."

"I can't wait!"

"Me either…" He grabbed her hand, trying to pull her out of bed. "Come on! Let's go tell your family! And my dad!"

"Honey…come on. I JUST told you yesterday…and I just found out for sure yesterday…" Ruthie continued.

"But I'm just so excited!" Martin said, trying once again to pull her out of bed.

"But I'm TIRED…" she whined jokingly. "And I'm your wife and the mother of YOUR children so I suggest you be nice to me and let me sleep." She said, laughing slightly, and once again pulling the blankets up around her neck. He laughed and kissed her.

"I love you. You're beautiful."

"I love you too honey." Ruthie said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

"If you love me, then you'd tell our families about the baby!"

"But honey…I know what they're gonna say…something like, 'You guys have only been married for a month and you're both still in college…you should've been more responsible.'"

"It only takes one time.."

"Yeah…and I know it for sure after this…cause as far along that I am, it would've had to been just a day or two after we got married.."

"How far along?"

"A little over two weeks."

"Wow…and I wasn't even trying.." he said jokingly. She hit him playfully and then kissed him again. "You're amazing...you know that?"

"Yeah…" he said, laughing slightly.

"Martin! I wanna do something tonight! Something fun! A date!" she whined.

"I'll make you a deal…we tell our families…and in return I plan a very special night for us."

She paused for a moment. "Please?" he asked, sticking out his bottom lip. Ruthie laughed and sighed. She put her hands on her hips. "Why do you have to be SO adorable?" she asked him.

"Oh…I guess it just comes naturally…" he winked at her. "Well since YOU got your shower last night and I didn't…I'll go take one now."

"Ok. I'll miss you."

"I know."

"But I'll get over it." She said. He stuck his tongue out at her and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Ruthie went to get dressed. As she was putting her makeup on, Martin came up behind her in his robe. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. He quickly got dressed into a pair of denim shorts and a red t-shirt, with his black flip flops. Ruthie was wearing a pair of faded jeans, and a yellow tank top. She put on her flip flops, and then went to curl her hair, just the way Martin liked it. She put in her diamond earrings that Martin gave her. She put her cell phone in her pocket, and grabbed Martin's off of the charger and gave it to him, who put it in his pocket. They walked out of the apartment hand in hand to the Camden's house.

They got up to the kitchen door. Ruthie was going to walk in but Martin grabbed her arm.  
"Babe, I'm gonna call my dad and ask him to come over ok?"

"Yeah…I'm just gonna go in…"

"Don't tell them without me!"

"Don't worry…I don't think I'd be able to." She laughed nervously and he pulled her into a big hug.  
"It'll all be ok."

"I hope so.." she said, as she turned to go in the house. She peeked out the door before she shut it, and smiled and winked at her husband. _She's so beautiful…_ he thought to himself. He pulled out his cell phone and called his dad, asking him to come over for lunch at the Camden's, and luckily, he agreed. Martin went into the house, to find Ruthie and Lucy talking in the kitchen, while watching Savannah and Nichole color. He wrapped his arms around Ruthie and smiled at his sister in law.

"Do you know?" he asked Lucy.

"Yes…do you?"

"Yes…couldn't be more excited."

"Couldn't be more excited about what?" Annie asked as she and Eric walked downstairs. Lucy, Ruthie, and Martin went immediately silent, smiling sort of guiltily at Annie and Eric. "What?" Annie asked again.

"Nothing…we'll tell you later."

"I think now…"

"No. We're telling you later…its ok mom." Ruthie laughed.

"Is it bad?" Annie asked.

"Eh…" Ruthie replied  
"Is it good?"

"Eh.." she said again.

"What is it!"

"We can't tell you yet, mom." Martin stepped in. Ruthie smiled gratefully.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yes…we'll tell you in a little bit…relax…"

"You're right…I'm sorry…" Annie said. "You guys hungry? I'm making hamburgers!"

"Sounds good! Oh mom…my dad's coming over…is that ok?"

"Yeah! Absolutely! Will he want a burger?"

"Definitely."

"Alright…wow it's gonna be like old times…Lucy, Kevin and the girls, Sam and David, you and Ruthie, your dad…I can't wait.. Remember when we used to do cookouts all the time?" she asked her daughter and son-in-law.

They nodded, remembering all of the great memories they had shared with each other and their families during these cookouts.

"Anyways…I'll go get started on these.." Annie said, walking out the door.

A little while later, they were all sitting at the picnic table in the backyard. They prayed, and then ate, talking about all of the great times they had over the years. Once they were done, they threw all of the plates away, then sat back down. Martin stood up, helping his wife to her feet.

"Everyone!" Ruthie announced. "Um…Martin and I have something to tell you…" she began.

"I…uh…well…" she began.

"What Ruthie means is…" Martin continued.

"Spit it out already!" Annie said impatiently.

Martin and Ruthie looked at each other and together they said, "We're having a baby!"

**A/N-oohhhh cliffhanger! lol. How's the family gonna take it! Like it so far? PLEASE review guys! I need some reviews..it's making me feel very sad and unloved that no one reviews lol. I'll probably add another chapter or two this weekend…cause I LOVE writing:-D**


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" her dad asked, in shock.

"Martin and I are having a baby."

"Are you serious?" Annie and Eric asked excitedly. Ruthie grinned and nodded. Everyone came and hugged both Martin and Ruthie.

"What…how did this happen?" Annie asked.

Martin rolled his eyes, and gave her the 'duh' look. "Well I know how it happened…" she continued. "But when!"

"It would've had to have been a day or two after the wedding…remember you telling us it only takes one time?" She asked.

Annie laughed. "Yeah…I remember you telling that quite a few times."

"Congratulations guys." Martin's dad said, as he hugged them both.

"Thanks…we're really excited." Martin said.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Lucy said, hugging her sister and brother in law. "You're gonna be great parents!" Kevin added.

"I know Ruthie will…I don't know about me…" Martin said.

"Relax Martin. You're amazing with my kids. And when I have this baby next month, you guys can get some practice. You'll baby-sit a lot."

"Good…I need the practice." Ruthie said, laughing slightly.

"We both do." Martin included, wrapping his arm around his wife.

Ruthie yawned. "Tired babe?" Martin asked her.

"Yeah…just a little."

"Then why don't we have dessert and then you guys can go home?" Eric asked.

"Yeah…sure…"

They all had big bowls of ice cream and brownies. They said their goodbyes, and left to go home to the garage apartment.

"We need to call Matt, Mary, and Simon."

"Yeah I know…well, for tonight I thought maybe go grab a bite to eat at Rockne's **(AN-I don't know if they have them all over the country…but it's my favorite restaurant here…) **and go see a movie…then hang out here?"

"Sounds like fun. I'll go get ready and call my brothers and sister."

"Ok…I'll get ready and then call and make reservations and check on movie times."

"That sounds good." She said, kissing him and going into their bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She changed her clothes, into a medium length black skirt, a cute pink halter top, and her white flip flops. She put on some more eyeliner and mascara, then brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. She put on her light pink lip gloss and went into the living room. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse as Martin went into the bathroom. About 15 minutes later, they were both ready to go. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a nice blue dress shirt.

"If you don't mind I want to do something in here real quick…wait in the car?" Martin asked Ruthie.

"Yeah sure…what are you doing?"

"Calling my dad." _'Yeah...so what if I lied'? _He thought to himself.

"Oh ok. I'll meet you in the car." she said, walking out of the apartment.

He quickly put a dozen of red roses in a vase in the middle of the table, as well as some chocolate cake. He set candles on the table and put a CD in the CD player. He shut off the lights and went to the car.

They went to go see Pride and Prejudice, then went out to eat at Rockne's. It was about 8 o'clock when they got home. Ruthie was going to get out of the car, but Martin stopped her.

"What?" she asked.

"I want to do something _really_ quick."

"Ok…"

"Be right back." He ran upstairs and lit the candles, and then went to get Ruthie.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"I don't want to!" she whined.

"Just do it. Trust me."

"Fine.." she said, closing her eyes as Martin led her up into the garage apartment. "Ok…open them." He said. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Honey! What's this for?"

"Celebrating the baby." He said, taking her coat and his, hanging them up on the coat rack. They sat down and ate the cake. Once they were done, Martin got up and pressed 'play' on the CD player then offered his hand to his wife. "May I have this dance Mrs. Brewer?"

"You most certainly can." She said, as Martin helped her up. They danced as one of her favorite songs played.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She's looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's "I want a piece of chocolate"  
"Take me to a movie"  
She's "I can't find a thing to wear"  
Now and then she's moody  
She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation that I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad and a lover when she's loving_

She's everything that I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
When I talk about her I go on and on and on  
Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town  
Church girl on Sunday  
A cross around her neck and a cuss word cause it's Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candle baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine and she's feeling kinda tipsy  
She's the giver I wish I could be and the stealer of the covers  
She's the picture in my wallet  
And my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding when I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayers  
She's the song that I'm playing and

She's everything that I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
When I talk about her I go on and on and on  
Cause she's everything to me

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes I only love her more  
Yeah she's the one that I'd lay down my own life for

She's everything that I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
When I talk about her I go on and on and on  
Cause she's everything to me

Ruthie laid her head on Martin's shoulder and he kissed her forehead. "I love you so much…today couldn't have been more perfect." Ruthie said.

"I know. I love you too babe." He said.

She looked up into his eyes and Martin sang softly to her.

"You're everything that I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
When I talk about you I go on and on and on  
Cause you're everything to me."

Ruthie smiled as a tear escaped her eye. He wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her. They went and got ready for bed then laid on their bed. They faced each other, holding each other in their arms and sang to each other. Martin fell asleep. "God," Ruthie prayed. "Thank you for Martin. He's everything to me." She smiled and snuggled under the covers and sang softly to her husband as she drifted off to sleep

"He's everything that I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
When I talk about him I go on and on and on  
Cause he's everything to me."

**AN- awww I love that song! Its called "she's everything" by brad paisley…I LOVE country so much! lol**

**OK guys- REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys…3678 hits and ONLY 5 favs, 18 alerts, and 32 reviews…whts up with that? lol…heres chapter 9…please R&R as always and PLEASE give me suggestions! I'll take into consideration names and boy/girl but I pretty much have in mind what I'm gonna do:-D **

**I just realized I never said when Martin and Ruthie got married…let's say…May 6, 2011. Sorry I didn't clear that up earlier! I have also decided that Martin and Ruthie took on crazy schedules over the summer and finished college already so I don't have to worry about that crap…I know it's IMPOSSIBLE…but Martin's started working (remember he's a pediatrician) and Ruthie's just not going to work until after the baby is older…ok? ok. lol**

Ruthie awoke early the next morning, turning on her side and smiling at Martin. He looked so peaceful sleeping, and she leaned over and kissed his forehead gently.

"I love you so much babe." She whispered. It had been 4 months since she found out she was pregnant, making her almost 5 months along. **(So its around October-ish. Ok? ok….so shes due in February. Make sense?) **She sighed. 'Only 4 months to go…' she thought to herself. She put her hand on her stomach, she was beginning to show and she was becoming more excited as the days passed. Today was the day that Martin and Ruthie were going for her 5 month check-up and would hopefully find out the sex of the baby. She sat up and stretched, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Luckily, she was no longer getting morning sickness, that ended almost two months ago and she couldn't be more relieved. She stood up, and yawned, looking at the clock, 6:30. Martin had to be at work at 9:00, so she decided not to wake him up till at least 7:30. however, he heard her awake and woke up.

"What's wrong?" Martin asked her.

"Nothing…just thinking."

"About?"

"Honey…how are we gonna afford this baby?"

"Ruthie…"

"No Martin…neither of us worked this summer…what are we going to do?"  
"We can afford anything we need. I'm making good money now." Martin said.  
"But I'm not working and I won't BE working for at least two years!"

"Ruthie…we BOTH went to college on full ride scholarships…and I'm making great money…AND we have a lot of money saved."

"From what?'

"Family…I inherited some when my mom died."  
"How much?"

"Almost a half a million."

"WHAT!" Ruthie asked, shocked.

"My dad and I were the only family she had…we sold the house after she died because he went to Iraq and I lived with my aunt and then your family…we sold the house…and the majority of her possessions…we had almost a million left…and I've spent barely any."

"And you didn't tell me this because?"  
"I don't know…never really talked about it."

"Wow…this is crazy."

"Yeah…and besides…we're living here for free."

"But still…we have to get a house sometime."  
"I know…there's one right down the street from here…it's a nice house…4 bedroom…2 and a half baths…two car garage…fenced in back yard."

"How much?"

"About $150,000."

"Wow…"

"Interested? I made an appointment…I can cancel it…"

"No I want to see it. When?"  
"Tomorrow…at 3."

"Are you working?"

"Getting off early."

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Really?"  
"Sure why not! We don't have anything to lose!"

"I love you."

"I love you too…by the way…doctor's appointment today."

"I know…only four more months! I can't wait!"

"Me either…so do you wanna know?"

"Whether it's a boy or a girl?"

Ruthie nodded in response.  
"Well…" Martin began. "it has it's positives and it's negatives…"

"True…I sorta want to know…"

"Me too."

"Well then let's find out!"

"Ok. Which do you want? Boy or a girl?"

"Don't care as long as it's healthy."

"Come on! You have to want one or the other!" Ruthie said jokingly. "Which one?"  
"Truthfully? A girl…I've always wanted a daughter."

"You have?"

"Yeah…but just the same, I don't really care."

"I guess you're right….either way I'm thrilled." She said, kissing her husband gently.  
"You better get ready for work dear…it's already 7:30."

"We've been up for an hour?" he asked.

"Yeah…go take a shower. I'll make you breakfast." She offered.

"Aw thanks honey." He said, kissing her. "How about we do something tonight?" he asked as he went in the bathroom. "You know? Maybe a cookout or something with your family? Then we can celebrate here?"

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I'm going over to Lucy's today to hang out with her, Daniel, Travis, and Nichole."** (oh yeah I skipped that too…the baby's name is Travis…it's a boy lol) **

"What about Savannah?"

"She's out with Kevin today and Lucy doesn't have to work."

"Oh I see." He said, and he got in the shower.

Ruthie made him scrambled eggs and french toast for breakfast. He came out of the shower, got dressed into a black dress shirt and his nice khaki pants and black shoes. He quickly put some gel in his hair, ate quickly, grabbed his briefcase, and kissed his wife goodbye.

Ruthie pulled on a loose blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts and her white slip on tennis shoes. She pulled her hair in a pony tail, put on some eyeliner, and went over to Kevin and Lucy's. Nichole greeted her at the door, and Lucy walked in with Daniel, giving her sister a hug. "How are you doing? How are you feeling?" Lucy asked as she and Ruthie sat on the couch, while Nichole and Daniel watched The Lion King and Travis attempted to crawl around on the floor.

"I feel…pregnant." Ruthie said. Lucy laughed. "Well…you're supposed to feel pregnant."

"Yeah I guess so…We have an appointment today." She continued

"Oh you do?"

"Yes…we're gonna find out the sex of the baby…I hope it's a girl. He wants a girl so bad Luce."

"Whatever it is, he'll be thrilled. When's your appointment?"

"In about an hour and a half, at 2…Martin's meeting me there."

"Do you just want me to take you? We can maybe go out to lunch now and then shopping, and then I'll take you over."  
"You sure?"

"Yeah…I'll call Kevin and ask him to stay with the kids, so then maybe we can baby shop for a little bit?"  
"Yeah sounds like fun." Ruthie agreed.

Kevin came home with Savannah about 10 minutes later. Ruthie and Lucy ate Chinese food at the mall, and then went shopping for a crib, car seat, etc. At about 1:45, Lucy dropped Ruthie off at the doctor's office, where Martin was already seated in the waiting room, flipping through People magazine.  
"Hey babe." She said, kissing him.

"How was your day?" he asked

"Great…went shopping and out to eat with Luce and she dropped me off here."

"That sounds like fun. I called your dad…and we're on for tonight."

"Awesome."

"You excited?"

"Yes! I just want to know!" Just then a nurse came out, holding a clip board.

"Brewer." She called out. Martin stood up, taking Ruthie's hand and walked back into the examination room.

Her doctor **(Let's call her Doctor Johnson) **came into the room soon after.

"Hi Ruthie…Martin." She said, shaking their hands. "How are you feeling?" she asked, as she hooked Ruthie up to the ultrasound machine.

"Pregnant." she said, and Martin laughed.

"You're supposed to feel like that."

"That's what my sister told me." She said, laughing a little herself.

"No more morning sickness?"

"Nope. Thank God."  
"That's good…the baby's looking really good. And I can tell the sex…do you want to know?"

Ruthie and Martin looked at each other. "Yes." They said together.

"Congratulations you guys…it's a…"

**AN-CLIFFHANGER! haha I'm feeling pretty evil now! Lol! I'll try and update tomorrow so I don't leave you hanging TOO long! Now R&R- the more you reviewthe sooner I update just so ya know!**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Ok guys...i made some rlly dumb mistakes...forgot to skip ahead with Lucy and Kevin-therefore forgetting that she had the baby so now they have 4 kids...savannah, nichole, daniel and travis...got it? i'm SO sorry! i just edited them all! if you see any more mistakes PLEASE let me know...yes i changed the name to daniel cuz i realized matt and sarahs sons name is cory...so now its daniel lol**

**i apologize again! ill add another chapter tonight! please keep reading and reviewing! **


	11. Chapter 10 and important AN again!

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting! i was fixing the other chapters ((name issues)) i think i FINALLY got the names right lol! and PLEASE read the a/n at the bottom...k thanks! heres chapter 10!  
**

Martin and Ruthie walked into the apartment silently. Ruthie walked up first, setting her purse on the table. Martin shut the door behind her. He turned and smiled at her, and she smiled back. She screamed happily and jumped into his arms. He spun her around, both of them laughing. He set her down and kissed her passionately.

"I can't believe this!"

"I know! I couldn't be happier.." she said, kissing him again.

"Do you wanna tell everyone or just keep it a secret till the baby gets here?"

She laughed. "Honey, there's NO way I can keep something like this a secret for four more months!" she said, and Martin hugged her. Just then, the phone answered. Laughing, Ruthie answered.

"Hello?" she asked, still laughing.

"Hi honey, did I uh…interrupt something?" her mom asked on the other end.

"Mom! Well sort of…we were just talking."

"Oh I see…do you and Martin want to come over for dinner tonight? Maybe burgers on the grill?"

"Yeah…sounds really good…we'll be over in an hour or so…we JUST got home..." She said and Annie laughed.

"Ok honey…see you guys in an hour."  
"Ok. Bye." She said, hanging up.

"We're going where in an hour?"

"To my parent's…"

"Why couldn't they just come over here and ask?"

"I kind of like that they call…gives us privacy…" she said, kissing him, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do you wanna tell them tonight?"

"Yeah…let's tell them."

They sat down on the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair, and put it behind her ears.

"I can't believe it…I'm gonna be a daddy. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world." Martin said.

"You're gonna make me cry! Stop it!" she said, wiping a few tears from her eyes and hitting him with a pillow.

"What'd I do? Oh…pregnancy hormones?" he asked.

"No! You're just so sweet that it makes me cry!" she replied

"Oh…well then that's ok." he said, winking and he kissed her cheek.

"Let's get changed and head over." She said, getting up off the bed and going into the closet, finding a white t-shirt, a pink lacy cami, and a pair of faded blue jeans, and her black flip flops. She walked into the bathroom and changed. Martin went in after her, and she went and sat at the table, attempting to do her toe nails, but was having difficulty bending over that far, since she was getting quite a bump. Martin came out in a pale yellow shirt and blue jeans, laughing as his wife attempted to do her toenails. He moved her foot and sat on the chair, putting her foot on his lap. He began painting her toenails for her, alternating between dark pink and light pink. He tickled her toes and she laughed.

"Stop..you'll mess them up!" she said jokingly.

"Relax hun…they're gorgeous." He said, admiring his work. She looked at her toes and laughed. "I didn't know you were so skilled!" she said, as she opened a light pink sparkly nail polish. She quickly did her fingernails, and then sat on the couch, and Martin came behind her and massaged her shoulders.

"Ohhh when's the last time you've done that?"

"It's been a while.."

"I know..you should really do it more." She said, laughing.

"Maybe I'll do that…I owe you."  
"For what?"

"Carrying this baby around…can't be easy."

"Not always but I'm enjoying every minute…I'm so excited!"  
"I know. Thanks for making me a daddy." He said, kissing her.

"Thanks for making me a mommy." She said, kissing him again.

_After dinner_

Ruthie, Martin, Kevin, and Lucy were bringing in plates from outside while the kids played upstairs, the twins did homework, Annie and Eric did dishes, and little Travis sitting in his high chair. Once it was finally done, they all went and sat in the living room. Martin walked to the base of the steps.

"Sam! David! Savannah! Nichole! Daniel! Come down here!" he shouted. He went and sat in the living room by his wife.

"Now we know who will do all the yelling at our kids…" Ruthie said jokingly. Martin glared at her and she stuck out her tongue at him. The 5 kids came downstairs, sitting on the floor, and Sam and David stood by the doorway.

"Guys we have something to tell you.." Ruthie began as she and Martin stood by the piano, and grabbed his hand. Annie scooted to the edge of the house, eyes wide.

"We um…went to the doctor today."

"And!" Lucy asked, obviously getting excited.

Martin and Ruthie paused and looked at each other.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Kevin said, being his regular impatient self.

They both grinned ear to ear and said together, "IT'S A GIRL!"

Annie screamed, and ran to hug her daughter and son in law. Everyone came and hugged them, giving them their congratulations. They bent down to hug their nieces and nephews.

"ANOTHER girl?" 5 year old Daniel asked.

"Yeah honey…" Ruthie said, laughing. "But you love your sisters don't you?"

"Yeah…but I want a boy!"

"Hmmm maybe we should give him another one…" Kevin thought out loud. Lucy laughed, and hit him playfully. "MAYBE someday…not making promises." She whispered.

"Works for me." He said, and then went back to talking to Martin and Ruthie. Before they knew it, it was 9 o'clock, and the kids had to go to school, so they all left and went home.

"That went really well." Ruthie said.

"Yes it did." Martin agreed. "I'm so glad we have that in the open."

"Me too…can't wait!" she said. She picked up her CD case, flipping through and deciding on a CD, putting it in the CD player.  
"What are you doing?"

"Wanna dance?"  
"Always Ruth…" he said, taking her hand, and putting his around her waist, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

_Well I, I still can remember times  
When the night seemed to surround me  
I was sure the sun would never shine on me  
And I, I thought it my destiny  
To walk this world alone  
But now you're here with me  
Now you're here with me_

_And I don't regret the rain  
Or the nights I felt the pain  
Or the tears I had to cry  
Some of those times along the way  
Every road I had to take  
Every time my heart would break  
It was just something that I had to get through  
To get me to you, get me to you_

_Get me to you_

_Well I, I still can recall the days  
When I had no love around me  
Makes me glad for every day I have with you  
And I, I look in your eyes and know  
I'm right where I belong  
And I belong with you  
Always belonged with you_

_And I don't regret the rain  
Or the nights I felt the pain  
Or the tears I had to cry  
Some of those times along the way  
Every road I had to take  
Every time my heart would break  
It was just something that I had to go through  
To get me to you, get me to you_

_And if I could I wouldn't change a thing  
Wouldn't change a thing baby  
Because your love was waiting there for me  
Waiting there for me baby_

_And I don't regret the rain  
Or the nights I felt the pain  
Or the tears I had to cry  
Some of those times along the way  
Every road I had to take  
Every time my heart would break  
It was just something that I had to get through  
To get me to you  
To get me to you_

_  
_They laid on the bed and Ruthie immediately fell asleep in Martin's arms. He looked down and kissed her head. He closed his eyes and prayed.

_Dear God, _

_Thank you so much for Ruthie, and the woman she is. Thank you for my daughter, God. Thanks for making me the happiest man in the world. I pray that I could be the father she deserves. God…I don't know if I'm ready for this. I know I told Ruthie that I wanted a baby, and now that we're having one…I'm so nervous. Help me get through this. I'm so excited, but just help me be a good husband in these next few months, and a great husband and father in the future. In Your Holy name I pray, Amen._

He opened his eyes, turned off the light, snuggled into the covers, and fell asleep peacefully.

**Haha I thought this chapter would be short…lol-Ok guys…what'd you think? Ideas for upcoming chapters? Names? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I need to know what you guys want cuz I'm sorta kinda running out of ideas lol…if u just give me a _little _idea I'll elaborate! Also-getting tired of dancing/songs? When I see Martin, I picture extremely sweet…so that's why I do that…if you don't want me to do those I'll stop lol. i have to run something by you guys too-its a little confusing with matt and sarah and their kids and mary and carlos and their kids...so i'm thinking just do luce/kev and their kids, martin/ruthie, annie/eric, sam and david, and occasionally simon/sandy..does anyone object to that? cuz it is REALLY confusing for me! Ok guys…REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed! Whoo! Here we go…next chapter….**

Martin awoke, Ruthie in his embrace. He smiled, moving her hair behind her ears and kissing her forehead.

"Good morning." He whispered, kissing her lips gently.

"Hey." She said sleepily.

"How are you?"

"Good…a little tired…how late were we up?"

"Not that late…you fell asleep way before me."

"That's alright…I have an excuse. Sleeping for two…" she said, pointing to her stomach.

"Yes you are. And how's our daughter treating her mommy this morning?"

"Good. I felt her moving around last night."

"Well you're supposed to." He said, and smiled. Ruthie gasped and smiled

"What's wrong?"

She placed his hand on her stomach, as the baby kicked.

"Wow. That's amazing." He said, grinning broadly."

"Yeah it is. I can't wait." She said, kissing him and placing her hands on top of his. The phone rang.

"Ugh…way to ruin a moment" Ruthie said, leaning over to get the phone. She kissed him again and laughed before answering.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Ruthie…it's me.

"Oh hey Matt!" she said happily. "How are you?"

"Could be better…you?

"Great!"

"Can I talk to Martin?"

"Yeah sure." She handed the phone to her husband.

"Hello?" he answered. "Pretty good…ok…" Martin went dead silent, almost dropping the phone. Ruthie looked curiously at him and took the phone.

"What'd you tell him?" she asked, jokingly.

"Ruthie…I'm sorry…"

"What?"

"Ruthie…"

"Matt…"

"Maybe I should let Martin tell you."

"No! I'm tired of people telling my husband to tell me things! Just tell me! Are you worried I'll go into labor or something?"

"No…Ruthie this is just really hard to say."

"Just say it!"

"There was an accident."

She froze. "What happened?"

"Mary and Carlos and the kids…they were coming home from Puerto Rico. Their plane…it crashed…" he said, his voice cracking, and he broke down sobbing.

"Matt?"

"Ruthie…they died last night…"

"No! you're kidding!"

"No. Ruthie I'm not. I'm so sorry. Sarah, the kids and I are driving in tonight. We're on our way. We'll be there in a few hours. I'll talk to you later."

"Um…ok." she said, her voice breaking.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Matt hung up and Ruthie broke down sobbing in her husband's arms.

"Ruthie…I'm so sorry."

"How can this happen!" she asked, unbelievingly.

"I don't know Ruthie…I really don't."

"Do my parents know?"

"Yeah…we were the last people he called."

"Oh my gosh." **(I refuse to say G-d just so you guys know…Christian girl here!) **

"I know Ruthie…I know." He said, holding her tightly as she cried on his shoulder.

_A week later…_

Ruthie and Martin just got home from the funeral at her dad's church. They walked into the garage apartment silently, and Ruthie went to change into sweat pants and a hoodie as Martin made them some soup. He went in after her, changing into a grey hoodie and jeans. He came out, seeing his wife laying on their bed, crying and singing softly.

_I was sure by now  
God You would have reached down  
And wiped our tears away  
Stepped in and saved the day  
But once again, I say "Amen"  
and it's still raining_

_As the thunder rolls  
I barely hear You whisper through the rain  
"I'm with you"  
And as Your mercy falls  
I raise my hands and praise the God  
Who gives and takes awayI'll praise You in this storm  
And I will lift my hands  
For You are who You are  
No matter where I am  
Every tear I've cried  
You hold in Your hand  
You never left my side  
And though my heart is torn  
I will praise You in this storm_

_I remember when  
I stumbled in the wind  
You heard my cry You raised me up again  
My strength is almost gone  
How can I carry on  
If I can't find You_

_As the thunder rolls  
I barely hear You whisper through the rain  
"I'm with you"  
And as Your mercy falls  
I raise my hands and praise the God  
Who gives and takes away_

_I'll praise You in this storm  
And I will lift my hands  
For You are who You are  
No matter where I am  
Every tear I've cried  
You hold in Your hand  
You never left my side  
And though my heart is torn  
I will praise You in this storm_

_I lift my eyes unto the hills  
Where does my help come from?  
My help comes from the Lord  
The Maker of Heaven and Earth_

_I'll praise You in this storm  
And I will lift my hands  
For You are who You are  
No matter where I am  
Every tear I've cried  
You hold in Your hand  
You never left my side  
And though my heart is torn  
I will praise You in this storm_

Martin sat down beside her, and rubbed her back, as she sobbed into the pillow.

"Hey…hey it's ok. We'll get through this."

"Martin I hate this."

"I know you do, but babe I can't do anything to change it."

"I know…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll be fine. It's just…"

"Just?"

"How can we be happy?"  
"About…"

"The baby…I feel guilty now EVERY TIME I think about her, and how much I already love her and want her.

"Ruthie…babe. You can't feel bad. What would Mary want?"

"For me to be happy…"

"Yeah. And the baby is a very happy thing. We've wanted this for so long Ruthie and we finally have it.

"I know but it's still so hard!"

"I know…I know…I just…" he paused and sighed. "I wish there was something I could say to make it better."

"I know you're trying and I know I haven't been easy on you."

"It's ok. I don't expect you to be."

"Thanks for being so great through all of this. I am so blessed." She said, kissing him.

"I love you Ruthie.

"I love you too Martin." She kissed him and he held her hand, and they laid on the bed and took a nap.

**Yeah it's short and it's sad..but what do u think? PLEASE don't hate me! Remember-I'm TRYING to center it around Martin and Ruthie more…won't kill anyone else…I PROMISE..so don't hate me and keep reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok guys…I finally came up with another idea...hopefully you guys wont be bad-contains religion. Hopefully you appreciate religion since the Camdens ARE Christians…so please don't be angry and don't flame me because I'm taking the time to acknowledge my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ in my story ((later in this chapter…Christian song))…so on with it….**

Martin woke up early the next morning and smiled, as the sunlight streamed through the window. He looked at his wife and looked sadly at her tear stained cheeks. The death of Mary, Carlos, and her nieces and nephews was absolutely tearing her apart, and he knew it. The worst part was he couldn't do anything to change it.

Martin looked at her and smiled, and thought of something to cheer her up. He began to sing to her softly.

_Good morning beautiful how was your night_  
_Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face  
Its a good morning beautiful day  
_

Ruthie woke up, and smiled. "I didn't know you could sing."

"I can't."

"Yes you can…you're amazing. Keep going."

_  
I couldn't see the light  
I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
Well since you came along  
I can face the dawn  
Cause I know you'll be there_

Good morning beautiful how was your night  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face  
Its a good morning beautiful day

I never worry if it's raining outside  
Cause in here with you girl the sun always shines

Good morning beautiful how was your night  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face  
Its a good morning beautiful day  
Good morning  
What a beautiful day  


Ruthie smiled at her husband and kissed him, and he put her hands on her stomach. "Only three months."

"I know! Time really has flown, hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has…" just then the phone rang.

"Oh this sucks." Martin said, laughing. Ruthie kissed him and answered the phone. She talked to her dad for a few minutes and hung up.

"Ok Ruthie start talking…all I heard was 'Yeah', 'Ok we'll do it', and 'I'm sure I can find somebody to do it.' Do what?"

"Well…since this Sunday's going to be a little difficult…he was wondering if maybe I could sing at church on Sunday."

"Ok…that's great."

"I have the perfect song in mind, but it's a duet. I need a guy to sing with me."

"I'm sure somebody could."

She smiled and winked at him.  
"Ohhh no." he said, laughing.  
"Please? Come on! I'm your wife! I'm carrying your daughter…this is the LEAST you can do for me…please? It's an easy song."

"But no ones ever heard me sing except you."

"And you're great. Please?"

"Oh alright…you're lucky I love you." He said, kissing her.

"Oh yes I am. I love you too babe."

**Later that week…Sunday**

Eric walked up to the pulpit to give the announcements before Ruthie and Martin performed their special song.

"As you all know, my oldest daughter and her family have all passed away. This has been a particularly hard time for us, specially for my youngest daughter Ruthie and her husband Martin as they prepare for the arrival of their first daughter. So I've asked Ruthie…and I guess Martin…if they could sing today. They've agreed so open your hearts and minds to this song. My prayer for you all is that you can just fully trust in the Lord. He is our rock."

Martin cleared his throat, and grabbed his microphone as the music started playing. He smiled at his wife and began to sing.

_**M**: As morning dawns and evening fades_

_You inspire songs of praise_

_That rise from earth to touch Your heart_

_and glorify Your Name_

_  
Your Name is a strong and mighty tower_

_Your Name is a shelter like no other_

_Your Name, let the nations sing it louder_

_'Cause nothing has the power to save  
But Your Name_

_**R**: Jesus, in Your Name we pray_

_Come and fill our hearts today_

_Lord, give us strength to live for You_

_and glorify Your Name_

_**  
Both**: Your Name is a strong and mighty tower_

_Your Name is a shelter like no other_

_Your Name, et the nations sing it louder_

_'Cause nothing has the power to save  
but Your Name_

**ok this chapter was sort of bad…although I love that song so much! Please let me know if you like it…be honest! I am in DESPERATE need of ideas guys! I'm going blank and might have to just end it…cause I cant think of ANYTHING good…so help or I won't continue**


	14. Chapter 13

**I forgot song credits for last chapter...the first was Good Morning Beautiful by Keith Urban (i think...) and the second is Your Name by Paul Baloche...anyways...chapter 13... **

An eight-and-a-half month pregnant Ruthie backed out of her parent's driveway and went to the store. She pulled out her cell phone once she was parked in the Giant Eagle parking lot, and dialed her husband's cell phone."Hello?"  
"Hey honey."  
"Are you ok? Is it the baby?"  
"No…she's fine. We're both fine." she said, laughing. "I was wondering…what time are you off work?"  
"Ughh…not till 5. What time is it now?"  
"Noon."  
He sighed. "Well, five more hours. But I'm not working after today!"  
"That's good news!"  
"Anyways…what's up?"  
"Do you want to go out tonight? Just us?"  
"Sure! Where to?"  
"You know that hotel where Kevin proposed to Lucy?"  
"Yeah…"  
"The restaurant there."  
"Yummy…Italian?"  
"Hey…your daughter's hungry!"  
"Italian it is!"  
"Meet at 6?"  
"Yeah…gives me time to get there."  
"Great. I love you."  
"I love you too.  
""Bye honey."

She closed her phone and smiled. Her husband was absolutely perfect for her.

She went grocery shopping, went home, and began to get ready. She took a quick shower, and then curled her hair. She went into her closet and picked out the perfect outfit; a black halter dress with a v-neck. She picked out a pair of silver hoops and put them in her ears. She put on a little bit of black eyeliner, as well as mascara and a sparkly eye shadow. She painted her toenails a pale pink, and she did a french manicure on her fingernails. She slipped on her black sandals and looked in her mirror. 'Absolutely amazing.' She thought. She rubbed her hands on her stomach and smiled. 'You're so lucky honey. You have an amazing daddy.'

She left at about 5:15 to go to the restaurant. She arrived at about 5:45, about 15 minutes earlier than Martin would be there. She walked into the restaurant and saw Martin. She smiled, until she saw another woman sitting beside him, talking and laughing. The woman hugged him and he kissed her on the cheek. She felt tears burning in her eyes, just wanting to flow down her face. She walked up to Martin and crossed her arms as he pulled out of the hug. He looked up and his smile went away when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Hey honey. Ruth, there's someone I want you to…"  
"You know what Martin? You've broken my heart before…what made me think that you wouldn't do it again?"  
"But you don't this is…"  
"No Martin! I don't even want to hear it!" she ran into the bathroom, crying.  
Martin got up and ran after her. He knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Go away! I don't want to see you!" she yelled, sobbing even more. After about 5 minutes of trying, he walked back to the table, sat down and put his head in his hands as silent tears went down his face.

The woman got up from the table.  
"Be right back Martin."  
He nodded and she walked to the bathroom. She opened the door and saw Ruthie sitting on the couch, crying. She sat beside her and Ruthie looked up.

"Hi Ruthie." She said, smiling nervously."Where's your _boyfriend_?" she asked, emphasizing the last word.  
"He's definitely not my boyfriend."  
"Ok fine. Whatever you want to call him."  
"My cousin."  
"What?"  
"I'm his cousin, Brianne."  
"Oh Gosh…" Ruthie said. "I am SO sorry!" she said, crying more. "Martin probably hates me now."  
"I'm sure he doesn't."  
"I guess I jumped to conclusions way too quickly." She said.  
"Well…it's nice to meet you. So you're his wife?"  
"Yeah I am. Why haven't I met you before?"  
"I live in New York and couldn't make it all the way out here to California for the wedding."  
"Oh I see." She said.  
"I was in town, staying here. I came downstairs, and I saw Martin. He said he was waiting for you. He loves you Ruthie. He really does. So much. You're all he talks about. Well, and your baby."  
"I know…that's why it killed me to see him with another woman…wouldn't have bothered me if I knew you were his cousin. I feel so stupid! I'm sorry!  
"It's ok. Look, I better get going."  
"Ok. Let's go." Ruthie said, as they walked out of the bathroom. When they got back to the table, they noticed Martin was gone. Ruthie sighed, and went out to her car. She drove home as quickly as she could. She pulled into the garage and went up to the apartment to see a candle-lit dinner waiting for her, and Martin standing by the table. She smiled and walked up to him. He sighed, and wrapped her in his embrace.

"Martin I'm so sorry. I jumped to conclusions too quickly and I should've just trusted you. I feel like such a terrible wife." She said, crying on his shoulder.  
"It's ok. You just don't want to lose me. There's nothing wrong with that. But you definitely won't lose me to ANYONE…especially my cousin." He said, laughing.  
"I'm sorry honey. I feel awful! These pregnancy hormones haven't been too great anyways."  
"It's ok. But just trust me. I would never EVER cheat on you. You are my world Ruth Brewer."  
"You're going to make me cry more." She said, wiping fresh tears from her eyes.  
"Oh I'm sorry." He said, holding her face in his hands and he kissed her forehead.  
"Do you want to eat?" he asked her.  
"Absolutely! What do we have here tonight?"  
"Spaghetti."  
"Oh! Yummy!" she said, sitting down across from her husband. He took her hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb. They ate and talked.  
"So Ruthie….we need to be talking about names for this little girl."  
"Yeah I know. How about we each think of 3."  
"Oh that's easy! I already have mine!"  
"Me too…you go first."  
"Ok…I like Madison, Haley, and Allison."  
"My favorites are Katherine, Carrie, and Haley. I like Madison too."  
"Well sounds like our first two kids are going to be Madison and Haley." He said, laughing.  
"Yeah….seems that way doesn't it?"  
"I think we should just decide when she gets here."  
"Sounds good to me." She said, as she took her last bite of spaghetti.  
"You wanna dance babe?"  
"I'd love to."  
"I found the perfect song."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." He said, hooking his iPod up to the speakers and scrolling through to find the song. He turned up the volume and turned to his wife, taking her hand in his. He pulled her close to him and they danced around the garage apartment, tight in each other's embrace.

_We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for_

The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground.  
A net to my hand, a cross on his crown.  
We're done if, who we're undone,  
Finished if who we are incomplete.  
As one we are everything,  
We are everything we need.

_We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for_

_What good is a life, with no one to share,  
The light of the moon, the honor of a swear.  
We can try to live the way in which you speak,  
Taste the milk of your mother earth's love,  
Spread the word of consciousness you see,  
We are everything we need_

_We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for_

_All this indecision  
All this independent strength still  
We've got our hearts on safe  
We've got our hearts on safe_

_Someday when you're lonely,  
Sometime after all this bliss,  
Somewhere lost in emptiness,  
I hope you find this gift..._

Ruthie looked at Martin and smiled.  
"We really do belong together don't we?"  
"Yes we do Mrs. Brewer."  
"You know." She said, as she stopped dancing and took his hands in hers. "We've had struggles over the years." She said, starting to cry again. She took a deep breath and smiled. "And I know…that everything hasn't been easy. But I want you to know that I wouldn't trade one minute of it. Not one."  
"Ruthie…I love you so much. Thousands times more than I did six years ago." He said, and kissed his wife. She smiled and hugged him tight.

Her words kept replaying in his head. 'I wouldn't trade one minute of it. I wouldn't trade it…' kept going over and over. He smiled at her, and they lay down on the bed. She smiled, and quickly fell asleep. "I wouldn't trade anything. To be with you I'd give anything." He whispered and kissed her cheek, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**AN-  
song credit- We Belong Together by Gavin DeGraw  
hmmm what do you think? I tried to combine everyone's ideas! So thank you to; onetreefan, phoenix fan1, heather1021, megan lastoria, 7thheavenmarthieluvr, puertoricanchicama, sugarbaby101, tandichic518, marva, erica, Emmy2211, and Kayagurl for the reviews/suggestions. If I didn't use it in this chapter…it MOST LIKELY will be used in upcoming chapters! I could still use more though…otherwise I'll only end up doing like…2 more chapters to this story. Then a few one shots and maybe a sequel if you want it! So thanks and keep reviewing! You guys make me smile:-D  
**


	15. Chapter 14

_A week later_

Ruthie woke up and pat her huge stomach, and looked over on Martin's side of the bed, and he was gone. She shrugged and got out of bed. She got out of bed changed into pink sweatpants and a black t-shirt with a white camisole under it. She put on a brown eyeliner and pink lip-gloss, and pulled her curly hair into a low ponytail, and straightened her bangs. She smiled, pleased, and went into the small kitchen area. She put a cinnamon roll that her mom made in the microwave, and then sat down at their small table, and began to eat it. Martin ran into the apartment, smiling.

"Morning babe." He said, kissing her.

"Morning. Where were you?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Oh that looks good!" he said, pointing to her cinnamon roll.

"There's another one. I saved it for you."

"Thanks." He said, kissing her cheek, and putting the cinnamon roll on plate. "How's the baby?" he asked, as he poured himself a glass of milk.

"She's great." She said, as Martin sat down. "I'm due next week!" she said excitedly.

"I can't wait."

"Me either! So, where were you?"

He took a set of keys out of his pocket and put them on the table.

"Um…ok…" she said, confused.

"Remember that house we looked at a few months ago? That nice one down the street?"

"Yeah…"

Martin just smiled. Ruthie gasped. "We…got it?" she asked happily.

"It's ours babe!" he said, hugging her.

"Oh my gosh! This is GREAT!" she said. "We should move in this weekend…I'm not due till the end of next week."

"I'm going to ask Kevin, my dad, and your dad to help. Maybe Matt will come home and help."

"Well since I'm due next week, he's coming home…like tomorrow I think. He wants to be here when his niece is born."

"Well, we can all start moving things…you and Luce can box stuff up maybe…and mom, Sam, and David can hang out with of Lucy's kids."

"That works for me! Let's start now!" she said, and Martin went into the garage, grabbing a pile of boxes. Ruthie started to box up a bunch of little knick-knacks and the majority of their clothes. She figured they'd better keep a few just in case they couldn't move till later in the week. Martin and Kevin loaded the heavier furniture into Kevin's truck, and took them over to the house. After about 10 hours of doing that, it was nine o'clock at night. Everything was at the new house, except for their bed, a little bit of clothes, bathroom stuff, and everything for the baby's room **(like furniture, clothes…) ** They decided they would finish moving the next day, when the whole family would be home, and they could all unpack. Everyone departed their separate ways, each going to their own homes. Martin and Ruthie got into their apartment, and sighed as they laid on the bed.

"That was a long day." Martin said.

"I know." She said, tiredly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…I don't think I should've been on my feet that long. I'm not feeling well."

"I'm sorry babe. Want me to get you anything?"

"No…that's ok. let's just go to bed." She said. They changed into their clothes, and crawled under the covers.

Ruthie woke up a few hours later, still not feeling well. The Tylenol she took a few hours earlier wasn't helping at all. All of the sudden, she felt a terrible, sharp pain through her stomach and she winced.

"Oh no…" she said quietly.

"Martin...i'm still not feeling well."

"Oh I'm sorry dear." He said tiredly as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Honey…I think the baby's coming."

"Oh that's nice." He said. It was silent for a moment and then he shot up. "NOW!"

"Yes now!" she said.

"But, we're not moved in yet!"

"I don't think the baby cares. She wants out and she wants out NOW!"

"WHOO! It's about time!" he said, kissing her. "We have to go! Let's get to the hospital!" he said, helping Ruthie out of bed, and he grabbed her hospital bag, and got her to the car. On the way there, he called their families.

"Hello?" Eric answered tiredly.

"Hey dad. Sorry to wake you."

"Martin? What do you want?" he paused, realizing what he said. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong…what's up?"

"Ruthie's in labor. We're on our way to the hospital."

"Oh gosh…ok. we're coming!" Eric hung up.

"How you doing babe?" Martin asked Ruthie.

"How do you think I'm doing? I'm in labor! How am I SUPPOSED to be doing?"

"Never mind." He said, opening his phone and dialing Kevin and Lucy's phone number.

"Hello?" Savannah answered.  
"Hi honey! What are you doing up?"  
"Uncle Martin?"

"Yeah it's me. Listen, can I talk to your mommy or daddy for a second?"

"Sure." It was silent for a second.

"Hello?"

"Luce! Ruthie's having the baby!"

"NOW!"

"Yes now!"

"We're on our way! Thank God Kevin's mom is in town…"

"When'd she get there?"

"Right after we left your house. Now get to the hospital safe and we'll be there soon."

"Ok. Can you call my dad?"

"Sure I can. Good luck. Bye." Lucy hung up.

"Are we almost there!" Ruthie asked, breathing through another contraction.

"Yeah, just hang in there."

"Ok…when you're pregnant and have to give birth…_then_ you can tell me to hang in there."

"Okay…" he said, as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

The contraction ended just as he stopped the car.

"How far apart are they?"

"About ten minutes…maybe nine."

"Well, then lets get you in there. You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's do this." She said, kissing her husband

**AN- yay the baby's coming! And they got a house! YAY! I'm skipping all the medical crap ((I know NOTHING about having babies and I don't feel like researching…wont have kids for another 10 years or so lol…only 15!)) I'm just gonna put when baby Brewer arrives…so PLEASE review! I'll add later tonight maybe…wont leave you hanging too long!**


	16. Chapter 15

The nurse left the room after placing the new baby girl in Ruthie's arms. Martin came in, after announcing to the family that the baby had arrived.

"Did you tell everyone?"

"Yeah…I did." He grinned broadly. Ruthie patted the bed beside her and he sat down, wrapping his arm around his wife, and placing the other on their new baby.

"Ruthie, she's gorgeous."  
"I know. Martin, I love you."

"I love you too." He said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Come here baby girl…" he said, taking the baby from Ruthie's arms and into his. Ruthie smiled, and they both got tears in their eyes. "Hi honey…I'm your daddy." He said, his voice cracking. **((Nothing is more precious than seeing a father and his new baby…makes me cry!)) **"I love you so much. You know that? Your mommy and I both love you."

Ruthie took the baby, and Martin laid down beside her.

"What do you want to name her?"

"I'm not sure. Madison's sounding pretty good."

"Madison…" Ruthie agreed. "Madison what?"  
"Madison….Madison Olivia." Martin decided.

"I like it. A lot."

"Me too. Well Madison, welcome to the family."

"She's going to be so spoiled. So will her other siblings."

"Siblings?" Martin questioned.

"Well, we want five kids don't we?"

"But do you REALLY want to go through that again?"

"Martin…I love you more than life itself. Madison too. And I want more kids. Someday…"

"Yes. Someday." He kissed her again. "But for now, let's focus on this little one."

They heard a knock at the door, and it opened, as Annie, Eric, Mr. Brewer** ((don't remember his first name))**,Sam, David, Lucy, Kevin, Savannah, Nichole, Daniel, Travis, Simon, Sandy, and Aaron walked in.

"Wow. Big party." Ruthie said jokingly.

"Hi honey. How are you feeling?" Annie asked as she and Eric gave their daughter a kiss.

"Fine. A little sore but good."

"Ruthie, she's beautiful." Lucy said as she came to the baby, and the kids all peeked over to look at the newest addition to the Camden clan.

"What's her name?" asked Simon.

"Well…" Ruthie said, as she looked at Martin and smiled. Just as they were getting ready to tell them, Matt, Sarah, and their two children ran through the door.

"Ruthie, I'm SO sorry we weren't here!" Matt said, hugging his little sister and brother in law.

"It's ok."

"She's GORGEOUS!" Sarah said, going to stand by Lucy and their kids started playing.

"We were just getting ready to tell you guys her name."

"What is it?" They all asked.

"Everyone, we would like you to meet Madison Olivia Brewer."

"That's beautiful! Who decided?"

"We both liked Madison. Martin picked Olivia."

"Well…" Lucy said, clearing her throat. "I wanted to wait since this is Martin and Ruthie's special day…but since we're all together...Kevin and I are having another baby!"

"WHAT!" Everyone asked, shocked.

"I thought you were done!" Sam said, and everyone laughed.

"Congratulations!" Martin said, hugging Lucy.

"You sure you want to go through THAT again?" Ruthie asked.

"Well I guess I'll have to!" she said, laughing.

Madison started crying and Ruthie looked worried.

"I think she's hungry…"

"I think that's our cue to leave." Eric said, waving and walking out the door. The rest of the family followed, blowing kisses as they walked out. Ruthie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I love you honey."

"I love you more."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"This is dumb!" Ruthie said, laughing. "We're fighting over who loves each other more."

"I know." He said, laughing as well. "But I still love you more." He said under his breath.

"What was that Brewer?"

"Oh nothing! You didn't hear ANYTHING!" he said, covering up her ears, making her laugh more.

"Stop it! You're such a baby!"

"No…that's Madison's job!"

"Look at us. Our daughter is only a couple hours old and already she knows how insane her parents are."

"That's ok. She deserves to know sometime." Martin said, sticking his tongue out at his wife.

"You better be nice to me. I just gave birth to your daughter." She said jokingly.

"Who said I was being mean?"

"Oh no one…" she said winking. "You know I love you more than anything right?"

"I love you too Mrs. Brewer."

"I love you too."

"Be right back. I'm getting some pop in the machine right outside the room."

"Ok."

Martin walked out and Ruthie smiled down at her daughter.

"Madison, you're really lucky…you know that? You're going to grow up with lots of love. Honey you have the best daddy." She kissed her forehead and Martin walked back in.

"That was fast."  
"What'd you tell her?"  
"How lucky she is. I couldn't have picked a better man to be her father." She said, kissing her husband and he sat beside her.

"We love you Madison." He said, stroking the light pink baby blanket. "So much." He wrapped his arms around Ruthie and she laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and felt tears forming in his eyes as he looked at his wife and daughter and closed his eyes, knowing that the rest of his life would be absolutely amazing.

_I can see the fingerprints of God_

_When I look at you_

_I can see the fingerprints of God_

_And I know it's true_

_You're a masterpiece_

_That all creation quietly applauds_

_And you're covered with the fingerprints of God_

**A/N- Sorry it's so short...but...What do you guys think? Lucy's pregnant again! Like the name guys? And Martin? I wanted to make him as adorable in this chapter as I could. Song credit to Steven Curtis Chapman-Fingerprints of God. PLEASE review! Should I end here and make a sequel now? Or keep going for a few more chapters and then start a sequel early next month? I need opinions! Ideas would be great too!**


	17. Chapter 16

The next morning, Ruthie woke up as the nurse brought Madison into her room. She held out her arms to the crying infant, holding the baby close to her. She quickly fed her, got her dressed, and put her into the car seat that Martin brought yesterday evening. She put a pacifier in Maddie's mouth and she fell asleep immediately. Ruthie smiled, and got herself dressed quickly, and put her curly hair in a ponytail. Just as she was applying a little bit of makeup, Martin walked in.

"What? You need to attract other men?" he asked jokingly, and kissed his wife.

"Haha very funny Brewer…gotta keep you around." Ruthie replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh you've got me for life babe."

"How are you honey?" Ruthie asked.  
"Great. I missed you last night."

"I missed you more."

"And how's this little one doing today?"  
"She's great. The nurse brought her in and I fed her and got her dressed. She's been sleeping ever since."

"You ready to go home?" Martin asked, picking up Madison's baby carrier in one arm, and Ruthie's bag in the other.

"Yeah. Let's go home. All three of us." She kissed his cheek and they left the hospital.

Ten minutes later, they were home.

"You don't have any surprises for me do you?"  
"Like?"

"Our whole family isn't in there are they?"  
"No! No way! That's too much."

"As much as I love them…I need a break. I want time with my husband and daughter."

"I think they understand that. I tried to make that clear to back off for a week or so."  
"Thank you. I have no idea what I'd do without you."

"Thanks. But I do have a surprise…"

"Oh no…what is it?"

"Trust me. It's good."

He took Madison out of her car seat, and Ruthie took her bag. She unlocked the door and gasped. Everything was in its place. All of the furniture was in the house. There was even food in the kitchen.  
"Honey!"

"Look upstairs." He said, nodding towards the staircase.

She smiled, and walked upstairs, with Martin right behind her. She walked into the first bedroom. Madison's furniture was all set up. She gasped and kept walking. There were three other bedrooms, two completely empty for children in the future, and the other had toys for Madison when she got older, which could be emptied when they had more kids. She walked into their bedroom. Everything was there, and it looked amazing. There was even a small bassinet for Maddie to sleep in. Martin put Maddie in the bassinet, and Ruthie kissed him.

"Martin, this is amazing."

"You deserve it."

They sat on their bed, and Martin wrapped his arms around Ruthie. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for making me a daddy."

"Thanks for making me a mommy." She said, kissing him. Maddie got up, and started crying.   
"Way to ruin a moment…" Martin said, laughing. "I'll get her."

"It's ok. I got her. We have to get used to this I guess." She said, getting up and holding Madison, who rested her head on her mom's shoulder. She went and sat in the white rocking chair next to the bassinet and began to sing softly to her daughter.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine_

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what you say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine_

_From your head to your toes_

_You're so sweet, goodness knows_

_You are so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine_

Madison fell asleep, and Martin took her from Ruthie's arms.

"I say we take advantage of this time and go watch a movie?"

"I'd like that." Ruthie said, as Martin helped her to her feet. "I'll race you…quietly." She whispered and ran downstairs. She got to the bottom and Martin came behind her, and began to tickle her gently. She laughed and turned around, kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Feed me Martin."

He laughed. "Yes baby." He went in the kitchen, pulling out two bowls and putting chocolate peanut butter ice cream in each bowl. Ruthie put Pirates of the Caribbean in the DVD player. By the time it was over, Ruthie was asleep on Martin's shoulder. He smiled and heard Madison cry. He slowly walked upstairs toward his daughter's pale green bedroom.. He walked over to her crib and looked down at Maddie. She smiled at the sight of her daddy. He picked her up and kissed her forehead. He paced around the room and sat down in the white rocking chair sitting in the corner of the room. He rocked her and smiled at her as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I'll love you forever, I'll like you always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be." He said softly, getting teary-eyed, and kissed his daughter's forehead gently, before he dozed off with her tightly in his arms.

**A/N- What'd you think! aww I felt so inspired today so I wrote again! Martin's last line is from a book I read all the time to the girls I babysit…makes me cry. Song credit lol-Baby Mine from Dumbo ((please tell me you know what Dumbo is..lol)) PLEASE R&R-I think I'm going to do between 2-4 more chapters, then do a sequel, just so you know. So please keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep writing!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A HUGE THANK YOU goes out to all my reviewers...over 10 reviews for the last chapter ALONE! you guys are amazing...and for that...i'm treating you to another chapter!**_  
_

_Two months later._

It was 4 o'clock in the morning, and once again, Martin and Ruthie were waking up to a crying Madison. Martin sighed, rubbed his eyes, and got out of bed. He walked over to Madison's bassinet and leaned over, looking at her and smiling.  
"Can't you let mommy and I sleep for a little more than 2 hours?" he asked and Madison laughed.

"Yeah…that's what I thought." He said jokingly and picked her up. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and put her head on her dad's shoulder.

"You're lucky I love you baby." He said, kissing her cheek. "Ruthie…" he whispered.

"Yeah babe?" she asked, sitting up.

"Do we have any bottles made up for her?"  
"Yeah…there are a few in the fridge."

"Ok. I'll go heat one up. Can you hold her?"

"Sure."

About 5 minutes later, Martin came back upstairs, holding a bottle and a rag. He took Madison from Ruthie and stuck the bottle in her mouth.

"Do you want me to do that?" Ruthie asked.

"No, it's ok. You were up with her last time. It's my turn."

"Ok. Thanks babe." She said, leaning in and kissing him. She snuggled back under the covers and shut her eyes. He turned his attention back to Madison.

"Wow you were hungry weren't you?" he asked, as he held up the empty bottle, setting it on the nightstand. He quickly burped her and put her back into bed.

The alarm went off at 7:00 that morning, since Martin was supposed to be at work at 8:30. He rolled over and groaned, pressing the snooze button and laid back down.

"You have to get up babe."

"I don't want to go today!" he whined.

"Hey…you wanted a baby so bad…"

"And you didn't?" Martin shot back.

"I'm sorry…that came out wrong…I just meant…" She said, apologetically.

"Yeah I know. We're just exhausted."

"For the past couple days, she just hasn't been sleeping."

"I know, and I can't figure out why."

"You going to work?"  
"I guess…only working until 1 today. She'll be napping then, so maybe we can catch a nap too."

"We can't. the house is a mess! And our family is coming over tonight for dinner."

"Remind me again why they're all coming over here when we have a 2 month old daughter, we're exhausted, and our house looks like it blew up?"

"She goes to bed at 8. And my mom's not too big on the whole 'leaving early' concept."

"Ok…I'll go get ready. You get some sleep."

"Ok. have fun at work."

"I love you."

"Love you more." She said, kissing him as he went in the shower. She smiled and curled up in the blankets. _'My life couldn't be more perfect.' _ She said, falling back asleep until Maddie woke her up two hours later.

"Well, at least I got a little more sleep…" she said to herself, picking Madison up, who cooed softly at her mom. She kissed her cheek and tickled her, and Maddie laughed slightly. Ruthie picked up the phone, dialing her parent's house.

"Hello?"

"Mom! Hey!"

"Hi! You sound…awake."

"Yeah. After Martin got up for work, I went back to bed. I just got up a couple minutes ago. Anyways, what are you doing today?"

"Going to get food for tonight later this afternoon. Why?"

"Can you come over and hang out with Maddie? Or can Lucy? Or Kevin?"

"Lucy's right here…let me see."

"Hello?"

"Hey Luce!"  
"Hey there! What do you need?"

"Can someone come over and hang out with Maddie while I clean up for tonight? She'll be sleeping most of the time and Martin's coming home at 1."

"Yeah, sure. I can. Can I bring Daniel and Travis with me?"  
"What about Nichole and Savannah?"

"They're hanging out with Kev today."

"Ok. that's fine though."

"Great! I'll see you in about a half an hour."  
"Ok bye."  
Ruthie hung up and smiled.

Martin got home at 1 o'clock and was shocked by the sight he saw. The house was totally clean (the downstairs at least), Annie was preparing food in the kitchen, Lucy was sitting beside Daniel and Travis, who were watching a movie on the couch, Madison was sleeping in her swing **((you know? One of those baby swings))**.

"Hey guys!"

"Uncle Martin!" Daniel and Travis said together, and ran to hug him.

"Hey guys! Have fun with Aunt Ruthie and Maddie today?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?" he asked Lucy, giving her a hug.

"Upstairs, cleaning your room."

"Ok. Hi mom." He said, putting his keys and briefcase on the counter.

"Hey Martin." She said, while cutting vegetables.

"How are you?"  
"Oh just glorious…"

"What do you need me to do?"  
"Nothing at the moment."  
"Ok. I'm going to go check on Ruthie then and change…then I can help you."

"Yeah sure, go ahead." She said, motioning towards the stairs. He passed Madison in her swing and kissed her forehead, putting her pacifier back in her mouth.

"You're such a great dad." Lucy pointed out.

"Thanks…I hope my wife thinks that." He said, walking up the stairs.

Ruthie was singing loudly and sweeping their bedroom.

_Two months is too little._

_They let him go._

_They had no sudden healing._

_To think that providence would_

_Take a child from his mother while she prays_

_Is appalling._

Martin stopped in his tracks, hearing his wife's beautiful voice, and stood in the doorway, listening to her sing and smiling.

_Who told us we'd be rescued?_

_What has changed and why should we be saved from nightmares?_

_We're asking why this happens_

_To us who have died to live?_

_It's unfair._

_This is what it means to be held._

_How it feels when the sacred is torn from your life_

_And you survive._

_This is what it is to be loved._

_And to know that the promise was_

_When everything fell we'd be held._

_This hand is bitterness._

_We want to taste it, let the hatred numb our sorrow._

_The wise hands opens slowly to lilies of the valley and tomorrow._

_This is what it means to be held._

_How it feels when the sacred is torn from your life_

_And you survive._

_This is what it is to be loved._

_And to know that the promise was_

_When everything fell we'd be held._

_If hope is born of suffering,_

_If this is only the beginning,_

_Can we not wait for one hour watching for our Savior?_

_This is what it means to be held._

_How it feels when the sacred is torn from your life_

_And you survive._

_This is what it is to be loved._

_And to know that the promise was_

_When everything fell we'd be held._

Ruthie was still humming to herself when Martin snuck behind her. He put his hands around her waist.

"That was beautiful Mrs. Brewer."

She jumped a little bit and laughed. "You scared me! But thank you."

They heard a knock, and Lucy came in, holding a crying Madison.

"I guess she missed her mommy." Lucy said, as she handed the baby to Ruthie and walked out. Ruthie sat on the bed beside Martin, holding Madison between them.

"How was your day?" Ruthie asked.  
"Could've been better."

"How come?"

"I just wanted to be home with you guys."

She kissed him and smiled.

"How was your day babe?"

"Great. Lucy and the boys came over at around 10:30, and then mom came over at about 11. I cleaned and got a bunch of stuff done."

"Looks great."

"Thanks. Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?"  
"Yes. But I never mind hearing it…again and again."  
"I love you Martin."  
"I love you too honey." He kissed her and smiled, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I love my girls…both of them." He said, holding Madison close to him and planting a kiss on her forehead and she giggled.

"I still can't wait to have more."

"Maybe…"

"Gonna be great when we do."

"Yeah…it will. It really will."

**A/N- yeah…pure fluff. The next chapter is going to be the last I'm pretty sure…for this story anyway! Then SEQUEL! Yeah…I'll start writing that in a couple days and will be up sometime this weekend…so look for the last chapter of this and the sequel…I'll post info about it once I know…I need title ideas! PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 18

_August 10, 2012- Madison is now 6 months old…**((she was born in February…lets say February 24))**_

Ruthie woke up at 8 o'clock. "Man, this is nice…being able to sleep without being waken up every hour by Maddie…" she whispered to Martin, who was already awake and dressed.

"Don't get used to it Brewer." He whispered back. "Someday we'll have another baby…and then…"

"Oh man, it never ends.." she said. "Happy Birthday baby"  
"You remembered?" Martin asked.

"Of course I did! How can I forget my husband's birthday?" she asked, then heard Madison babbling to herself through the baby monitor.  
"I'll go get her." Martin said.  
"She needs to be dressed."

"I can do that." he said, getting out of bed. She heard Martin talking to Maddie through the monitor and smiled, then felt sick. She shrugged it off, and then took a shower and got dressed in blue jeans and a black tank top with lace at the bottom. She put on her flip flops and was getting ready to do her makeup when Martin walked in. Maddie was wearing light pink pants and a shirt that said "Daddy's Little Girl." Ruthie laughed, kissing first her daughter, then her husband.

"What do you want to do today?"  
"Not sure really…I'm sort of tired."  
"I thought you just got done saying how awake you were."

"Well, I thought I was. I'm not feeling so well."

"Awww…I'm sorry babe!"

"It's ok honey. You can't help it!"

Madison laughed and smiled at her mom.

"She's so cute! I just can't stand it!" she said, kissing her again.

"Should you be doing that if you're sick?"  
"Oh I think it's just allergies…no big deal."

"Ok. are you sure?"

"Yeah. Anyways…how about we go to the park today?"

"It's supposed to rain…" Martin said.

"Oh. Well, we can just play with her this morning, then she's staying with my parents tonight."

"Oh?"  
"Yes. We're alone tonight Martin."

"Can't wait. What are we doing?"

"Dinner…then coming back here. Where do you want to eat?"

"Outback? Is that ok?"

"Whatever you want babe." She kissed him.

Before they knew it, it was time to go. They dropped Maddie off at her parent's house for the night and went out to eat, since they wouldn't get home until way after her bedtime. It was their first meal without Madison since she was born, so they were sort of relieved. They spent about two hours out, then went home. They went upstairs, changing into pajamas. Martin put on his boxers and a white t-shirt, and Ruthie put on dark blue pajama shorts and a pink tank top. She brought down some presents to the living room, where Martin was sitting.

"You ready? I really want you to open these."

"Yeah…"

She grabbed one of the boxes. "I want you to open this last."

"Why?"  
"It'll be your favorite."  
"How do you know?"

"Just trust me."

"Ok…" he opened the rest of the presents from her. She gave him a picture of the three of them, a dress shirt, a devotional, and some gift cards to his favorite stores and restaurants.  
"Thank you Ruthie. I love all of this."

"You're so welcome."  
"How about that last one?" he asked, pointing to the box.

"I don't know if I should let you…"

"Oh come on! Now you've got me REALLY curious…"

"Oh fine!" she said, giving him the box and he smiled.

"Thanks." He said, ripping off the paper.

He smiled. "What is this Ruth?"  
"Open it."

He took the tape off of the box, moving some tissue paper, and saw a pregnancy test at the bottom. He picked it up and read it. 'Pregnant.'

"Oh my gosh…" he said.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

"What? When? When'd you know!" he asked excitedly.  
"A week. It was SO hard to keep it a secret from you!"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Nope. Just you and me."

"This is FANTASTIC!" he said, kissing Ruthie.

"I was hoping you'd like it."

"This is the BEST birthday gift you've ever given me Ruth. I love you so much."

"I love you more. Happy Birthday."

"I can't believe it! Another baby!"

"Yeah…we're really having another baby."

"You're an amazing woman, you know that? You're the best wife I could have ever asked for."

She kissed him, and held him close, and they both fell asleep on the couch, tight in each other's embrace.

_I've watched the sunrise in your eyes  
And I've seen the tears fall like the rain  
You've seen me fight so brave and strong  
You've held my hand when I'm afraid_

_We've watched the seasons come and go  
We'll see them come and go again  
But in winter's chill, or summer's breeze  
One thing will not be changin'_

_We will dance  
When the sun is shining  
In the pouring rain  
We'll spin and we'll sway  
And we will dance  
When the gentle breeze  
Becomes a hurricane  
The music will play  
And I'll take your hand  
And hold you close to me  
And we will dance_

_Sometimes it's hard to hold you tight  
Sometimes we feel so far apart  
Sometimes we dance as one  
And feel the beating of each others hearts_

_Some days the dance is slow and sweet  
Some days we're bouncing off the walls  
No matter how this world may turn  
Our love will keep us from falling_

_And we will dance  
When the sun is shining  
In the pouring rain  
We'll spin and we'll sway  
And we will dance  
When the gentle breeze  
Becomes a hurricane  
The music will play  
And I'll take your hand  
And hold you close to me  
And we will dance_

_The music will play  
And I'll hold you close  
And I won't let you go  
Even when our steps  
Grow weak and slow  
Still I'll take your hand  
And hold you close to me  
And we will dance_

**Ok guys…that was the last chapter of this story! Thank you SO much to all of you who have supported me and reviewed during this story…and my previous story! I love you all tons and your reviews mean so much! I wrote a chapter earlier today….came back 2 hours later, 9 reviews…wow. I was SHOCKED. You're all amazing! I'm definitely writing a sequel! i'll add details on the next story once i know!**

** renee  
**


	20. NEW STORY INFO

**Ok guys! new story is OFFICIALLY up! it's called I Will Be Here...so PLEASE read and review and i'll love you forever! takes place 10 years after this story...  
**

**Thank you to ALL of you that have reviewed..please keep reading and reviewing my stories!  
**

**God Bless and check the new one out!  
**

**Renee**


End file.
